It Started With A Coffee
by Hna
Summary: **!!UPDATED AND FINISHED!!** Coffee leads to unexpected changes in carby's relationship.
1. It Started With A Coffee

Disclaimer: I don't own Abby, Carter or any of the ER 'gang' This fic takes place sometime after Abby and Luka's break up. Carter never dated Susan. Abby and Carter are very close.  
  
It Started With A Coffee  
  
Abby had just finished cleaning the sick of her scrubs, she deserved a break, she'd been working for 12 hrs with only 2 breaks, she headed towards the lounge. 'Hello, is anybody home?' Carter asked. She'd been so relieved to escape from Kerry she hadn't noticed Carter playing Solitaire on the table (which was hardly visible under the thousands of coffee cups. 'Oh, hey I didn't see you there' she replied. 'You look tired' he remarked 'I need caffeine' she wailed 'Would you like Carter to make you coffee?' he asked with a babyish tone in his voice 'Yes, please' 'Well you know, tough' She slapped him playfully, 'You meanie', she poured herself a coffee. He went back to his game. 'What time are you off', he enquired still with his back to her '1 hr, 57 mins and 27 seconds' 'Well, your obviously having a good day if your including seconds in your countdown' 'I've been thrown up on twice, these shoes are killing my feet, this place is a heat trap and I'm seriously questioning why I became a nurse!' 'You became a nurse because you care', he replied sincerely. 'Hmm, well' ' I'm off in 56 mins precisely so after your shift come round to mine, you can have another soak in my hottub.' 'Sounds good - I'll be there at about 7' 'Bring your swimming costume', he joked 'Will do', she drank the remains of her coffee and headed out the door. Carter went back to his game  
  
Later that evening  
  
She knocked on the door of the giant Carter mansion. She heard Carter rattle the inside lock. 'Welcome to my humble abode' he joked 'Humble isn't the word' she mumbled He showed her to the hottub 'You should no the drill by now, you can get changed in there' 'I intended to' He raised his eyebrows, 'Yeah, well' A few minutes later Abby stepped out of the side room, giving her bikini bottoms a slight tug making sure the side straps wouldn't come undone. 'You look great' 'Put your tongue back in your mouth' she teased She stepped in the water, it bubbled around her feet. 'Pure bliss' She went to sit down but she tripped and landed on Carters lap. 'Abby, I know you love me but I'm not really in the mood for a lap dance' Abby quickly shuffled off him and was very suddenly very self conscious - there was something about John that made her feel self conscious - if it had been anyone else she'd have laughed it off but with John it was different. The atmosphere was tense for a while until John started a conversation about the life of luxury. Suddenly Abby squealed, 'Are you ok?' 'Sorry the bubbles just started again.' 'You know if I didn't know you anybetter I'd say you only came here for my hottub.' 'I do', Abby teased. John looked disgruntled. 'Oh you know I'm only kidding don't you', she gave him a peck on the cheek. She saw his puppy dog eyes staring at her. 'What?' she asked, checking her hair in the nearby mirror. 'Your top's undone' 'Oh sugar, she exclaimed while trying to find the straps under her hair, 'I knew buying a halterneck was a bad idea'. She stood up and checked herself in the mirror. John burst out laughing, 'You do know that I was kidding don't you'. 'Damn you John Carter', she screamed. She hit him quite hard on the shoulder. 'That's it Abby Lockhart' He stood up, she ran into the side room, he followed her. He ran into the side room, as he did she ran out from behind the door and ran back towards the hottub. She hid behind a nearby bench. Unfortunately, she couldn't see Carter approach her from behind. He picked her up and carried her outside, she knew what was coming. SPLASH!!! He'd thrown her into the pool. She saw him turn around, this was her chance, she grabbed his ankle and in with a gentle tug he found himself in the pool as well. 'I invited you to go in my hottub not to go swimming!' 'Well, you pushed me in fir...' She'd swallowed some water and was choking and spluttering. 'Are you ok? Come here' He held out his hand, she grabbed it. He squatted so she could sit on his knee. He loved this closeness. She turned round to face him. This was his chance, it was make or break time. She opened her mouth to speak, but he placed his finger on his lip, leant forward and kissed her.  
  
What do you think? Please review this - this is my first fic and I'd like to know what you think. If you like it I'll post more chapters - Hna 


	2. While Everyone Else Is Sleeping

Disclaimer: I don't own Abby, Carter or any of the ER 'gang'  
  
When Everyone Else Is Sleeping  
  
As quickly as the kiss had started it had stopped. John didn't know what to think, had he just ruined their friendship, had he just started something amazing, had he actually kissed her or was he imagining it. He snapped out of his thoughts and realised Abby sitting on the edge of the pool her legs kicking gently. There was silence. 'Um, well, I wasn't expecting that,' she spluttered. 'I'm sorry', John mumbled. Then Abby leaned towards him and whispered in his ear, 'Don't be I'm not'. He pulled himself out of the water and sat next to her. He felt her hand on his cheek. He heard her whisper 'Now where were we', his response was a kiss, more passionate than the one before, he was sinking inside the kiss; he could've stayed there forever. Abby knew that this would start something good, she could feel herself disappearing in his arms.  
  
This was another kiss that was cut short but this time it wasn't stopped by them - they had been so involved in the kiss that they hadn't noticed the phone ring. A loud and exaggerated cough alerted them to the fact that someone was trying to tell them something. 'Master John someone called Luka is on the phone for you', the butler said. Abby was trying to contain her laughter, she knew John had a butler but it was all so cliché. John could see her shake with silent laughter, he pushed her into the pool, he placed his towel around his neck, then calmly walked over to the butler and took the phone. 'Hello' John said with a bit too much fake 'friendliness'. 'Hi, it's Luka. Sorry to disturb you but do you know where Abby is?' Luka growled on the other end. John repeated the question so that Abby could hear, her reaction was interesting to say the least - she shook her head and then disappeared under the water. He chuckled to himself. 'Nope, sorry' he replied, 'Have you tried her at home?' he asked. Luka growled something about getting her machine then apologised again for disturbing Carter then he'd put the phone down. John handed the phone back to the butler who left swiftly.  
  
Abby had climbed out of the pool and was stood at the other side of the pool. He walked over to her, took the towel from around his neck and used it to push her against him. 'Third time lucky', he joked. Abby watched him as if it was all happening in slow motion. He bent down; she closed her eyes and their lips met for the third time. This kiss was better than the others before it, this time they could sink into it, really disappear. When they did finally did come up for air, they were speechless. In a silent agreement they decided to go inside and dry off.  
  
As she was getting changed she noticed something, she was smiling, for the first time in a long time she was actually smiling for no reason, she just felt happy. She left the side room feeling content. She saw John waiting for her so she walked over to him. He put his hand around her waist and kissed her forehead. 'Coffee?' John asked. Abby nodded, she didn't want to talk, it might ruin the moment. They sat in his living room talking, not about anything specific, just things, life, work, friends, music anything and everything. They were oblivious to the fact that it was 1:30 am when they switched on the TV to watch some tragic 30's movie; curled around each other they watched the couple fall in love, until they fell asleep. Sorry for another short chapter, they will become longer as I go along. This is my first fic so I'd be grateful for feedback. Hope you enjoyed this - Hna 


	3. Fingers And Thumbs

Disclaimer: I don't own Abby, Carter or any of the ER 'gang' This chapter contains mild swearing  
  
Fingers and Thumbs  
  
Abby was woken by a ticklish sensation on her palm - she opened her eyes to find John playing with her hands. Last nights events went spinning through her head. She had wanted this for a long and gathered that he did to. 'How long have you been awake' she grumbled. 'Not very long' he lied, he'd been awake for ages, he loved waking up next to her, he loved the smell of her hair, he loved her petite figure - what he didn't like was the fact that he had to work today. 'What time are you on?' Carter asked. 'Um, 12, I think anyway. What time is it now?' 'About 8:30. Do you want breakfast?' 'Please' 'We better get up then' 'Hmmm' They both got up and headed towards the kitchen. 'What do you want' he asked She hated decisions, she always seemed to make the wrong ones, except for last night, she was sure that was one of her better judgements. 'Hello, anybody home?' 'Oh, sorry, what did you ask'? 'What do you want for breakfast'? 'Coffee and toast' He planted a kiss on her nose; she smiled gratefully and sat down at the table. He brought over her coffee. 'What time are you off?' 'I'm working an 8 hr shift so 8' 'I'm off at 9', he commented 'Do you want to come round to mine we can watch sad movies, I'll even arrange dinner' 'What ever happened to cooking dinner?' 'I, um can't cook', she replied feeling sheepish. He decided to leave the subject alone. They finished their breakfasts and soon the conversation came back to work. 'Are we going to tell them'? 'Tell them what' he teased 'That we're an 'item'' 'We're an item now are we' She stuck her tongue out at him. 'Maybe we should drop gentle hints - with the gossip chain at County they're bound to guess what's going on and it would save us the hassle' Abby wasn't going to disagree. 'Oh sugar, it's 10 o-clock already. Carter I need to go home and get changed' 'Yeah, Ok', he shouted from the bedroom 'Do you need some help in there' she called back flirtatiously 'You know me, help is always appreciated' Abby didn't know what to expect as she walked into the bedroom. She was pleasantly surprised. John was standing there without a shirt on with his back towards her. 'Yum', she whispered in his ear as she kissed him lightly. 'I could say the same about you' The flirtatious banter went on for a while until Carter realised he was going to be late for his shift. 'Holy cow, we better get moving' He took Abby home in his Jeep and then escorted her to her apartment. She pushed open the door, turned round to him. 'I guess this is goodbye for now' 'I'll see you later' They shared a lingering kiss, and then he planted a soft peck on her lips and headed off down the steps whistling. Abby hung around the door for a while and then slowly stepped inside. Once inside she danced across her front room towards the bathroom. She stepped into the shower and for possibly the first time ever she found herself singing in the shower. She stepped out of the shower feeling clean, put on some clean clothes, tied her hair up, did her makeup and left her apartment felling very light hearted.  
  
Later That Day Abby and Carter were in the lounge making out when the door began to open. They sprang apart quickly - both trying to hide their guilty smiles. 'Carter, Abby, I'm going to need your help, MVA coming in, ETA 2 mins.' 'What a great way to start my shift' Abby complained 'At least you weren't here for the last one; boy was he a mess' They shared one last kiss before heading out towards the ambulance bay. 'Carter, Abby you take the first one', Kerry shouted. 'This ones got major lacerations to his left leg. He's been out for approx. 5 mins - didn't stop breathing but he's losing blood fast' Abby looked over to the Weavers patient. 'I think we got the better deal somehow', Carter murmured in her ear as he passed her.  
  
Later That Evening Abby had done her makeup and hair, she was wearing her new top, and she felt good. She had set the table with her best silver, candles and napkins. She had just got the wine out when the doorbell rang. As she ran to get it she knocked a knife off the table. 'Damn it' As she bent down to pick it up she cut her thumb. 'Oww', she wailed She put the knife back on the table and ran to get the door, still sucking her thumb. 'I hate the taste of blood', she thought.  
  
I wasn't going to add this chapter but what the heck. Please R&R, I need some feedback!! - Hna 


	4. Fortune Cookies

Disclaimer: I don't own Abby, Carter or any of the ER 'gang'  
  
Fortune Cookies  
  
'Hi', he kissed her on the cheek, 'whats wrong with your thumb?' 'Oh nothing', she didn't want to bring up knives due to past experiences. 'These are for you', he handed a bunch of dried flowers. 'Merci' 'Oi, Madame' She took his hand and led him to the sofa. They started to make out. 'Oh, flamin' heck', she cried out suddenly 'Did I do something wrong?' 'No, of course not you're good, very good, but we need food!' 'Shall we go for a walk, we can pick up a Chinese on the way home' 'That sounds like fun, let me get my coat' They were out of her door within minutes. They picked up the Chinese from a small take-out place. Carter had let her pay provided he could pay for dinner next week. Abby had figured that a Chinese would be cheaper than dinner - she also knew that if Carter took her out she'd be spoiled, it would be more of a treat. Instead of going straight home they decided to carry on walking. Arm in arm they strolled around the nicer parts of Chicago, every now and then Carter would plant a kiss on her head, Abby would reply by kissing him lightly on the nose. They carried this on until they reached their favourite bench. 'Here's as good as anywhere', he sat down. They ate their Chinese, surrounded by the night lights of Chicago. They shared their food - although trying to feed each other with chopsticks was harder than they imagined. Abby rested her head against Johns chest, she felt safe there. 'It's beautiful out here isn't it?' He felt her nod her head. He bent down to and whispered in her ear. 'I know something more beautiful though' Abby felt her cheeks burning, she slowly raised her face, she could see his puppy dog eyes, those eyes made her melt. 'Hey, you know what we've forgotten?' 'What', she asked moving from his chest to sit up straight. 'The fortune cookies' he said as he offered her one. He split his in two and took out the little strip of paper  
  
  
  
'Tell them what you feel, you'll be pleasantly surprised'  
  
This thought went round and round his head. Meanwhile Abby had opened her cookie, her fortune read:  
  
'This ones different, when they say it they mean it'  
  
Abby stared at Carter as he turned to face her. She opened her mouth to speak but just like the night before Johns fingers stopped her. 'There's something I've got to tell you', he paused to see her reaction she just looked at him. 'I've known this for a long time but there's never been the right time to say anything; first you were with Luka, then the timing was just wrong, but now there's just us and I want you to know that you are the most important thing in the world to me and I love you more than words can say' 'Wow', Abby thought, then her head suddenly clicked to what the heart had been saying for a long time. 'I love you too John'. She heard him sigh loudly. They then shared a loving stare. She read his mind and whispered 'I think its time to leave'. They walked home in silence, as soon as they had closed Abby's door they had headed straight to her bedroom.  
  
A Couple of Hours Later Abby was asleep in his arms, Carter couldn't sleep, the atmosphere was so peaceful - her back agaist his chest he felt totally at ease. He liked it here - he could think - her soft breathing was very calming and was a good influence on him - his mind, for the first time was full of positive thoughts. He drifted off into a quiet slumber, his arms still protectively around her. Abby may have been asleep but her mind was still going over what had happened that night. Her and Carter have made love - if that was what is could be called, tonite had put a whole new meaning to the phrase 'making love', she liked the new meaning - it was no longer just sex it was a commitment, silent but deadly, passionate yet full of love and emotions. They both slept well  
  
The Next Morning Carter woke up in an empty bed, he knew Abby was at work so he turned over to go back to sleep. When he finally did wake up he plodded to the bathroom and went to wash his face, he chuckled when he saw the post-it note on the mirror it said, morning sleepy head. Once he was clean and dressed he went to get breakfast - on the fridge he saw another post-it note, this one read - don't eat my food, go get your own!!! He opened the fridge anyway, it was completely empty - all that was left in it was an onion and another post-it note dangling off one of the shelves - I told you not to eat my food, I don't have any you'd better go to Doc's!!! Carter laugher, she was mad, he grabbed his coat, put the latch on the door and ran down to his Jeep that was still parked outside from the night before.  
  
At Doc's he met Susan who was on her break. 'The missus thrown you out', she joked 'Um, what, how did you..' 'I didn't but feel free to tell me', she butted in, she liked gossip. 'Yeah, um, I've got to go - my shift starts now, sorry' 'As if you are', she murmured under her breath, she felt cheated but she knew if she told the nurses they'd soon have figured out who it was, apparently they 'had their ways', they could worm information out of the most trustworthy people. Carter meanwhile had signed in and was at his locker when Kerry barged in saying, 'Glad your on we've got two gunshot victims coming in ETA 7 mins'. 'I'll be right there', he replied.  
  
30 mins later His patient had died, he ripped his gown off he knew it wasn't his fault, the man had lost so much blood - he was pumping fluids out faster than they could pump them in. He needed a coffee so he went to the lounge. He was greeted by Abby, he smiled weakly at her, then went to his locker, he'd given up using the ER's coffee, it was foul so he'd brought his own. Abby could see that he wasn't happy. 'Are you sure your Ok?' 'You know just another day at the office, but I don't want to talk about it, I've got better things to do'. With this he grabbed her around the waist and pinned her against her locker and started kissing her.  
  
I had some good reviews so I've decided to continue with this story. Please R&R so I can improve. Lv yz - Hna 


	5. Against All Odds

Disclaimer: I don't own Abby, Carter or any of the ER 'gang'.  
  
Against All Odds  
  
Carter had spent his entire shift rushing around after patients or Abby so he hadn't noticed the strange ways the nurses and other members of staff were watching him. It hadn't even occurred to him that Susan might have started the gossip train going about him and his mysterious new 'missus'. Unfortunately Susan had mentioned that Carter was dating someone to Haleh, she decided to get the gossip train started and spread it around the ER. Whilst Carter and Abby were in the lounge the staff had been betting on who they thought Carters new love interest was.  
  
'Ok then', Haleh shouted, 'so far Susan thinks that it's Abby. Luka thinks it's the Radiologist. Myself, Malik and Gallant think it's Susan, Frank thinks it's Romano and Deb thinks.'  
  
She was cut off by an over exaggerated cough from Frank, he nodded over to where Abby was emerging from the lounge. Suddenly the conversation stopped and Haleh turned to Abby.  
  
'Hey Abby.'  
  
'Yup', Abby answered trying not to sound too flustered - her rendezvous with Carter had gone slightly further than she had initially planned.  
  
'Who do you think Carters new love interest is?'  
  
'Um, dunno.' She was pretty sure she was blazing red, 'Probably some nurse', she continued, she was very relieved when Kerry arrived and ruined the party.  
  
Carter came out of the lounge a few minutes later re-doing his tie. He had enjoyed his break more than usual - he looked up at the clock he had four hours of his shift left. He and Abby had arranged to go for a dip in his pool - his parents and Gamma had a charity event to go to. He hoped that the next four hours would go quickly, what he need was a trauma that would require his full, undivided attention.  
  
It was as if someone had heard his wish, within 10 mins of making it he was standing in the ambulance bay waiting for an MVA to arrive. His patient had been found collapsed in a public toilet suspected drug overdose. Carter was determined to save this one, he couldn't do anything until the test results came back, he became edgy as the patients condition deteriorated, he was snapping at everyone including Abby. When the test results finally came back, Carter felt in control, he could help her now. Fortunately she survived.  
  
Later That Shift Abby was in her usual smoking spot on the roof, she heard the door open behind her without looking around she knew who it was.  
  
'You Ok?' she asked cautiously, she didn't want her head bitten of again.  
  
'Listen, sorry about before I didn't mean to snap I was just..'  
  
'I know'  
  
He put her hand around her waist.  
  
'You'll never guess what', she said  
  
'What', he asked unenthusiastically.  
  
'I'm not telling you', she teased while putting out her cigarette  
  
'You can't just leave it there', he complained.  
  
'Cant I'  
  
'Nope you cant because if you don't spill I'm going to have to tickle you until you do'  
  
Abby ran around the roof, knowing that there was no way out of this. Within a few minutes Carter had caught her.  
  
'Ok, Ok', she squealed.  
  
He put her down  
  
'After my break, I went to get my next patient when I was greeted by a group of our friends who wanted to know who your new love interest is', she spilled  
  
'Hmm, that's very interesting, I can tell you now she is very beautiful and is an amazing kisser'.  
  
He bent to kiss her. Mid kiss the door to the roof opened and then quickly closed.  
  
'Well, I think they've just found out who it is', Abby whispered in his ear.  
  
Nurses Station Malik approached the desk with a big smile on his face.  
  
'What are you so happy about?', Susan asked  
  
'Well', he replied, 'It looks like you won the bet'.  
  
'What you mean Carter and Abby, like John Carter and Abby Lockhart'.  
  
'That's right, I wasn't expecting it but I just saw them kissing on the roof.'  
  
'Well that happened to be against the odds; we thought Carter would be dating.'  
  
'Haleh's going to go mad, how are we going to let them no?', by this point several other members of staff had joined the table. Suggestions started flying around.  
  
'I think we should let them tell us'  
  
'I think we should just ask them'  
  
'I think we should send her flowers pretending to be him'  
  
'I agree with Frank, we should just ask them', Haleh shouted over the noise, she didn't notice Abby and Carter enter the lounge.  
  
'Who wants to do it then?'  
  
Nobody volunteered.  
  
'Well, Susan guessed that it was them so she should do it, speaking of which how did you know?'  
  
'I didn't, I guessed but it was pretty obvious what with the constant invitations to each others houses and the private jokes.'  
  
'Well, they've just gone into the lounge, go and ask them'.  
  
'Ok then, here it goes'.  
  
She paused before opening the door just so she didn't interrupt anything.  
  
'Hi Susan', Abby and Carter said in unison, they were both sitting on the couch.  
  
'Um you guys, is there something you want to tell me', she asked politely  
  
They looked at each other with fake looks of puzzlement on their faces.  
  
'I don't think so, do you Abby'  
  
'Nope'  
  
'Ok then, are you two dating?', she blurted out  
  
'Honestly yes but I think you already knew that Susan', Carter confessed  
  
'Wow, that's so cool, you'll have to tell me all about it later but I've got to tell the others, that is if you don't want to?'  
  
'Nope, you do it, but don't they already know?  
  
'Yeah but that's beside the point', she joked as she left them alone to share one last kiss before they went out to meet their fans.  
  
'Are you ready to do this?', he asked.  
  
'As I'll ever be', she said as she took the hand that he offered to her.  
  
They took a few steps forward and slowly opened the door.  
  
Well folks that's the 5th chapter, thanks to those who have reviewed my fic, those who haven't please do, I'd love to hear from you. Carry on R&Ring. Lv Yz - Hna 


	6. Confessions and Lies

Disclaimer: I don't own Abby, Carter or any of the ER 'gang'.  
  
Confessions and Lies  
  
As they stepped out of the lounge they were greeted by a large applause. Abby couldn't help but giggle, it's not that important she thought to herself. The couple were suddenly surrounded by people and swamped by questions.  
  
'So when did it start?'  
  
'How long have you known you wanted to be with each other?'  
  
Carter could have swore Malik had whispered,  
  
'Got any tips for getting nurses?'  
  
Carter loved the attention, Abby on the other hand was finding the whole situation very embarrassing and was hoping that Kerry would come and spoil the party; unfortunately for her no such thing had happened so she had to hide behind Carter.  
  
Suddenly the questions came to a stand still and Haleh stood in the middle of the circle.  
  
'Actually we have a confession to make,' she said glancing at the other members of staff, 'When we found out about your mysterious new partner.'  
  
Carter looked over at Susan, 'You traitor', he mouthed jokingly.  
  
Haleh carried on, 'We decided to take bets on who we thought the 'lucky' lady would be and I would like to take this opportunity to announce that Susan was the winner and I believe these are your winnings - the drinks are on you tonight!'  
  
Abby and Carter finally escaped from the clutches of the colleagues and went back to their patients. Abby was very relieved she didn't like being the centre of attention. The rest of the shift went by without much happening - there was only 1 trauma - a first for Carter. He was hoping for more gripping injuries than cuts and bruises, he wanted something to pass the time, 2 hours until the end of the shift, he was looking forward to his and Abby's rendezvous in his hot tub.  
  
2 Hours Later 'You off now,' Carter asked Susan as he put his stethoscope in his locker.  
  
'Nope, I have 3 hours left as long as we don't get a major trauma right at the end of my shift,' she replied hopefully  
  
'You'll regret that Susan'.  
  
'Hmm.'  
  
'Well, I'm gonna have to love you and leave you.'  
  
'See ya Carter'  
  
'I hope not', he teased.  
  
He met up with Abby in the Ambulance Bay.  
  
'Are you ready?'  
  
'Sure, I did leave my bikini at yours didn't I?'  
  
'I think so - I don't remember you taking it'  
  
'Lets go'  
  
They walked silently down the street, their arms and hearts entwined in the others.  
  
In The Hot Tub  
  
'Ok then, I've got a game', she said.  
  
'I'm intrigued', he replied  
  
'Right, one of us has to 'confess' something and the other one has to guess whether they did it or whether they are lying.'  
  
'Sounds interesting'  
  
'Ok then - you can start'  
  
'Um, well, when I was little, I went to boarding school and I hated it so I decided to run away, my house was 30 miles away so I caught the train back home, unfortunately for me the head master beat me to it and when I got home he was waiting for me with my parents.'  
  
'Well, I don't actually believe you'd do that so you're lying'  
  
'How did you know?'  
  
'I have my ways... and your face gives it away!'  
  
He splashed her.  
  
'Your turn'  
  
'Let me see, when I was about 18 I went to a football match with my group of friends. We were all hammered so when we came out of the stadium, we were all acting.'  
  
'Carry on' he interrupted  
  
'Rather rowdily and the police came and I was put into the back of a police van'  
  
'After your to the police last time I don't think it's possible that you've been in that kind of trouble. You're lying'  
  
'Wrong. I don't remember a lot about it because I was sloshed but I was talking to one of my old friends and she remembers it quite vividly'.  
  
'Well, you're a dark horse'.  
  
'I resent that remark, I am not a horse'.  
  
'You know what I meant'  
  
'I'm not a horse'  
  
'Ok, Ok, I'm sorry, do you forgive me?'  
  
'Nope'  
  
He kissed her on the nose.  
  
'Now?'  
  
'No'  
  
He kissed her again, this time on the lips.  
  
'Now'  
  
'Well, maybe'  
  
He kissed her for a third time this time she reciprocated. They stayed this way for a long time before the started to giggle.  
  
'What's wrong?' he asked, he was very slightly annoyed, and he had been enjoying that  
  
'Bubbles'  
  
'Oh'  
  
Their faces inched together anticipating another kiss. She started to giggle again.  
  
'What's wrong now?' he asked  
  
'Bubbles'  
  
'Move then'  
  
'No need to get quite so touchy,'  
  
'Oh, really, you may regret saying that later'  
  
'I doubt it' she teased.  
  
'Fine then,' he stood up, put a towel around his neck and walked away.  
  
She knew he was playing for attention and honestly she didn't mind giving it to him. She grabbed her towel and ran after him. When she caught him he ignored her, she'd predicted this but knew exactly what to do. She went to kiss him and while she did he tickled his ear. In seconds he was laughing. They shared several kisses until a beeping stopped them. Carter recognised it as his pager, he ran to get it out of his trousers. When Abby asked him who it was, all he could manage was,  
  
'Damn you Susan'.  
  
That's the 6th chapter done, hope you enjoyed it. Please review this especially if you have any suggestions. Lv yz - Hna 


	7. Dead On Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own Abby, Carter or any of the ER 'gang'  
  
Dead On Arrival  
  
Carter headed upstairs to get dressed, Abby followed him - she was still unsure of the situation.  
  
'Carter! Tell me what's going on'  
  
'Major pile-up, about 50 casualties, all of which are going to County - they're gonna need all the help they can get. You coming?'  
  
'Well sounds like I'm gonna have to. I'm on in a few hours anyway'  
  
They carried on up the stairs. They got changed as quickly as they could. Within minutes they were in Carters jeep heading toward County. They could see ambulance lights flashing somewhere in front of them.  
  
'I'm not gonna have a chance to have a coffee', Abby whined.  
  
'I think lack of coffee is the least of our problems', he turned to her as he stopped to wait for the green light. They spent a moment in silence staring into each other's eyes.  
  
'Carter! Go'  
  
'Shit! Sorry'  
  
The journey to County took longer than it usually did. When they did arrive they ran into the ER, got rid of their coats and ran back outside to the ambulance bay.  
  
'Glad you're here' Kerry shouted above the background noise.  
  
'I'm not' Abby whispered in Carters ear  
  
Carter was going to whisper something back but he was interrupted by the siren of an incoming ambulance. The paramedics jumped out of the back the ambulance.  
  
'Sorry Kerry, This ones DOA' the paramedic said.  
  
A woman was escorted out of the ambulance, 'this is his wife; she hit her head on the dashboard. She keeps on blacking out on us.'  
  
'Thanks' Kerry shouted at the paramedic as he turned to get back into the ambulance. She turned to Abby, 'Can you take his wife?'  
  
'Oh, she doesn't know about her husband,' the paramedic added as he climbed into the ambulance.  
  
'That's just great' Abby mumbled as she headed inside.  
  
Carter and Kerry stood waiting for the next ambulance. When it pulled up a young girl aged about eight was wheeled out.  
  
'This is Katie. Probable fracture to the left leg, small head injury and a large cut to the right leg. Her parents have just been brought in.'  
  
'I'll take this one Weaver'.  
  
'You do that Carter'  
  
He wheeled her into the trauma room  
  
'Hi Katie, I'm Dr Carter, I'm going to help you'.  
  
'Where's my mum?' She cried  
  
'She's just next door'.  
  
The nurse is looking after her.  
  
'Ok, on my count', Carter looked at the others, 'One, two, three, watch her legs'  
  
'Right then let me take a look at you Katie.'  
  
Abby walked into the trauma room.  
  
'Need any help?'  
  
'Please, can I have some fluids over here.'  
  
About an hour later  
  
Katie had pulled through and was on Paeds. Her mum was staying over night for observations. Carter was ready for a break.  
  
'Coffee?' he asked Abby.  
  
'Definitely, we'd better make a run for it though, if Weaver catches us we'll be on doubles for the rest of the week', she replied only half joking.  
  
'Ready?'  
  
'Yup'  
  
'After three', he looked around, 'three!'  
  
They made it just. Abby was so hard it hurt.  
  
'Come on, before we get caught'.  
  
'Glad I'm not working until tomorrow evening', Carter commented.  
  
'Don't rub it in'  
  
'I'll be nice and warm in my bed.'  
  
'Stop it' she said as she hit him.  
  
'Ow!'  
  
'Don't expect me to kiss it better'  
  
The conversation carried on like this until Abby went to the ladies room. As soon as she'd disappeared from view Weaver walked in.  
  
'Damn it, he thought  
  
He hid behind his menu. Unfortunately Weaver had seen him.  
  
'Carter what time is your shift supposed to start tomorrow?'  
  
'5pm'  
  
'Well, Luka has called in sick - you can stay for another hour until this chaos has cleared then you can cover for him', she turned to leave  
  
'Phew' he thought it wasn't as bad as he had expected.  
  
Weaver turned round, 'Oh and don't forget you have to do your shift too. See you at seven. By the way do you know where Abby is?'  
  
'Nope, I haven't seen her'  
  
Weaver left. Abby appeared from the bar.  
  
'Sounds like you wont be in your warm comfy bed for long'  
  
'You owe me one big time'  
  
'What?'  
  
'I just saved you from Weaver'  
  
'Well, I'm sure I can find something to repay you' she said flirtily  
  
'I bet you can' as he leaned into kiss her  
  
'We'd better go'  
  
'Spoilsport'  
  
'All part of the job description'  
  
She took his hand and walked back across the road.  
  
Most of the patients from the pile-up had minor injuries and were sorted out and sent home, the ER was unusually quiet. Abby took this opportunity to talk with Susan in the lounge; they had a lot to talk about.  
  
'Coffee?' Abby asked  
  
'Yeah please. So when did it happen?'  
  
'What?'  
  
'You and Carter!' she said  
  
'Well, for a while we've been stopping at each others houses and the other evening after my shift Carter invited me round. One thing lead to another and he kissed me and it's kind of gone on from there.'  
  
'That's sweet'  
  
'So are you happy?'  
  
'Very and we've only been together a few days'  
  
'Have you said the momentous words yet?'  
  
'I'm not telling you!' Abby teased  
  
'Come on - it's not like I'm going to tell anyone'  
  
'You did last time'  
  
'Yeah well'  
  
Abby gave in 'On our bench while eating Chinese'  
  
'Oh that's so cute'  
  
'I thought so'  
  
They sat drinking their coffee for a minute in silence. Abby was glad that she'd told someone - she liked Susan, she was a good friend.  
  
Someone walking into the lounge disturbed her train of thought. She looked up to see who it was, she was surprised to see that Susan had gone and no one appeared to be in there with her. Suddenly someone covered her eyes.  
  
'Guess who?'  
  
'Brad Pitt'  
  
'Close', Carter kissed her forehead.  
  
She turned round so they could kiss properly.  
  
'I'm gonna kill Luka'  
  
'Do you want me to keep your bed warm?'  
  
'Well, I don't start until seven, which is when you start so there'll be no need for it. Twenty minutes until this shift ends and we can get some sleep.'  
  
'Ahh, sleep, I don't seem to do a lot of that these days'  
  
'Me neither'  
  
'Looks like reception's filling up again - we'd better go and see to our adoring public'  
  
'You know what would make hospitals great - no patients'  
  
'John you have no idea how many times I've heard people say that'  
  
'I don't care its true'  
  
'Come on', she said before kissing his nose.  
  
They went back to seeing their patients. When Carter was halfway through diagnosing a broken finger, someone called him to the phone.  
  
Carters face dropped when he heard what had happened. He slowly put the phone down and went to find Abby.  
  
'Abby' he called after her  
  
'Carter can this wait?'  
  
'No, not really, it's about Katie's mum.'  
  
'Laura? What about her?'  
  
'She died - brain haemorrhage'  
  
'Um, Ok, I've got to go'  
  
'Abby are you sure your Ok'  
  
'Hmm'  
  
John wasn't convinced but he thought he'd leave her to it. He went back to his patient.  
  
15 Mins Later Carter was looking for Abby - he wanted to go home and get some sleep. He couldn't find her then it occurred to him - the roof. When he reached the stairs to the roof he saw Abby sitting on the top step cuddling her knees.  
  
'Do you think it was my fault?' she said gravely  
  
He just looked at her  
  
'Do you think I could have detected it?'  
  
'I doubt it. Come on lets go. You'll feel better once you're out of this place'.  
  
Abby stood up. Carter watched her slip. He saw her fall. 


	8. Guilty Feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own Abby, Carter or any of the ER 'gang'.  
  
Guilty Feelings  
  
Cater watched as she tumbled down the steps. He wanted to help but he just froze. When she finally stopped at the bottom, Carter held her in his arms.  
  
'Abby, are you ok?'  
  
'Um, I think so, but I may have sprained my ankle.'  
  
'Come here'  
  
He wiped a trickle of blood away from her cheek and held her. She finally pulled away and tried to stand up.  
  
'Shit!'  
  
'Let me help you'  
  
He picked her up and carried her into the ER and took her into a spare side room.  
  
'I'm just going to get some ice'  
  
She nodded - she felt terrible, she felt guilty about Laura and had deliberately fallen down the stairs, she felt guilty that she couldn't tell Carter. She just felt guilty. A tear trickled down her face.  
  
'Hey, come here'  
  
'Hold me', she cried quietly.  
  
He obliged willingly. He knew there was something that she wasn't telling him but he wasn't going to force it out of her. He quickly sorted out her ankle and carried her to the Jeep. She fell asleep during the journey but she woke when they reached the Carter mansion.  
  
'Let me take you to bed'  
  
She didn't have the energy to refuse. He carried her up the stairs and laid him gently onto the bed. She fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. He got changed and laid on the bed watching her sleep. At last he kissed her head fell into a peaceful slumber.  
  
The Next Morning The alarm went off at about 5:30. Carter was asleep, Abby however was not, again she was thinking of yesterday's events - another tear trickled down her face. She leaned over Carter to turn the alarm off and she accidentally fell on him.  
  
'Sorry'  
  
'No your Ok, I need to get up now anyway'  
  
He noticed the tear on her cheek. He gave her a kiss. She smiled weakly and got out of bed.  
  
'Fancy breakfast at Doc's?'  
  
'Um, actually, can we have breakfast here?'  
  
'Yeah, if you'd prefer'  
  
'Thank you', she mumbled in an almost inaudible whisper.  
  
He knew something was bugging her but he knew now wasn't the time, if he interfered she'd snap at him- he'd leave it to her.  
  
They pottered about for an hour, getting washed, dressed etc. and at 6:30 they headed out to work. The next 6 hours went by quite quietly compared to the night before. And at the end of her shift she went to find Carter.  
  
'You off,' he asked cheerfully  
  
'Hmm'  
  
'It's alright for some.' He felt very awkward, he hadn't felt this tension between them for a long time - he didn't like it. 'Are you going to your apartment?'  
  
'Yeah. That reminds me, there you go' she handed him a key, 'a key to my apartment, I had it made ages ago. Feel free to come and go as you please.'  
  
'I'll drop in when my shift is over'  
  
'Ok', she replied  
  
They shared a quick kiss before she turned to leave. She headed to the ambulance bay but then suddenly felt the need to see Katie. She pressed the button for the elevator. She was glad when it was empty.  
  
When she reached Paeds she asked for Katie's room number. She walked along the corridor looking at the various drawings and paintings that decorated it. She could see Katie from the doorway of the side room. She went and sat by her bed and held her hand. Abby could see the little girl was crying. She let the little girl talk and cry. Eventually Katie fell asleep, Abby watched her for a while and then fell asleep herself.  
  
She woke a few hours later and remembered Carters promise from earlier that afternoon. She quickly wrote a note to Katie.  
  
Katie, sorry I have to go without saying goodbye. I'll come back and see you later. Love Abby  
  
She then walked out of the room looking back every few steps. As she ran through the hospital she looked at her watch - she had an hour before Carter would be at her apartment. She might just make it. She ran to catch the El. Fortunately the train pulled in just as she arrived. She relaxed a little once on the train. When she arrived at her station she hopped off board and looked at her watch again. She had 20 minutes. She should make it. She quickly walked home, ran up the stairs and rattled the key in the lock. She had been in such a hurry, she hadn't noticed Carters Jeep outside, and had quite a shock when she saw him sitting at the table. As she opened the door his eyes looked up from his cup of coffee and the immediately focused on hers.  
  
'How did.'  
  
'I got off early, where have you been.'  
  
'I, um.'  
  
She didn't finish her sentence she just burst into tears. He came to comfort her. He took he hand and led her to the couch. She knew now was the time to tell him.  
  
'I went to see Katie.'  
  
A slightly more angst-ridden chapter - sorry to all the Carby fans - I just felt the need to put something extra in. Please keep reviewing - Hna 


	9. A Good Place To Start

Disclaimer: I don't own Abby, Carter or any of the ER 'gang'  
  
Good Place to Start  
  
'You mean Laura's daughter Katie.'  
  
'Yeah'  
  
Carter didn't know what to say.  
  
'Why?' he asked calmly.  
  
'I don't now, it was an impulse thing.'  
  
Carter wasn't sure she was being completely honest.  
  
'I don't mean to pry but are you sure that's really why you do it?'  
  
'Actually no it wasn't', she snapped, 'I went to see her because I felt guilty.'  
  
She stopped to breath.  
  
'And that's the same reason I threw myself down the stairs'.  
  
She didn't want to see his face so she ran. She didn't even stop to pick up a coat.  
  
'Abby wait' he shouted after her.  
  
He knew confronting her was the wrong thing to do.  
  
'Damn you Carter', he scolded himself while shutting the door behind him.  
  
It had started to rain - not a heavy downpour, just a shower but he was glad he had a coat. He didn't know where to start looking for her; unfortunately she had a head start. He had a rough idea where she could be but he couldn't be sure - she wasn't predictable when she was angry. He headed off towards 'their' bench. From some distance he could see Abby, her hair was wet, she was huddled on the bench - she looked very sorry for herself. He slowly walked to the bench and sat down beside her.  
  
'I know you hate me so please don't rub it in by giving me a lecture.'  
  
'First of all I wasn't going to give you a lecture.' He put his hand underneath her chin and lifted her face so she could see her eyes.  
  
'And secondly, I love you, I don't think I could hate you.'  
  
'Damn you Carter.' She thought, those eyes could make her do anything.  
  
She decided the best bet was for her to look away.  
  
'Don't turn away from me' he said with the same tone of voice as before.  
  
'I love you too' she whispered so he could only just hear him.  
  
He kissed her head lightly.  
  
'Tell me what happened'.  
  
'I don't where to start'  
  
'The beginning, maybe'  
  
'Carter, please'  
  
'Let me know what you were feeling, if you let me know I can help'.  
  
She looked at him and then started her story.  
  
'When I found out Laura had died at first I was very shocked. Then I remembered Katie - she was all alone - I suddenly felt guilty, I thought I should have realised the haemorrhage.'  
  
'It probably wouldn't have made a difference'  
  
'I know that now but at the time I was being irrational. Guilt does funny things to the mind. While I was waiting for you to finish your shift I went to the roof for a smoke. I knew you'd be looking for me so I put it out and headed back towards the ER. As I got to the steps I froze - I couldn't face the ER so I sat on the step - I figured you'd come and find me eventually. When you did come, I was all messed up and I just wanted everything to go away, I suddenly thought, if I was unconscious then I wouldn't have to think about it. So I deliberately fell down the stairs. When I got to the bottom you helped me - at the time I didn't want your help.'  
  
'I'm glad I did' he interrupted  
  
'You took me home and I fell asleep instantly, I was exhausted. This morning I woke up hours before the alarm, I couldn't help thinking about the yesterday. I didn't want to go into work but I though I'd better keep busy. The shift was quite busy so I didn't have time to think but then the shift was over. I said goodbye to you but then I realised I didn't want to be alone. My mind centred on Katie again, she was forced to be alone. I felt the sudden urge to see her, so I did. We sat and talked until we both fell asleep. I woke up later realising that you were coming round so I scribbled a note and left'.  
  
'Were you not going to tell me?'  
  
'I don't know - I hadn't thought about that'  
  
He pulled her closer to him. Her head nestled in his chest. They sat silently in the rain.  
  
'Come on'  
  
'Where are we going?'  
  
'To see Katie'  
  
'But..'  
  
'No buts'  
  
They walked to his Jeep outside her building.  
  
'Are you sure you want to do this?' she asked  
  
'You wont be happy until you see her again so why not. I'd also like to see how she's doing - she was my patient.'  
  
She smiled.  
  
'You're too good to me', she said  
  
'I know', he joked.  
  
The drive to the hospital was pretty uneventful. Carter's lame jokes filled the time. When they reached the hospital Abby felt a great weight lift from her chest. They walked towards Katie's room.  
  
'I'm going to see how she is medically' he said pointing at the doctor on duty, 'I'll be in in a minute'.  
  
She nodded and opened the door. She was glad to see that Katie was awake.  
  
'I was waiting for you.'  
  
'Are you Ok?'  
  
'Yup'  
  
'Are you dating the doctor out there?'  
  
Abby wasn't expecting that and didn't know what to say.  
  
'Um, yes I am'  
  
'Do you love him?'  
  
'More than anything'  
  
Abby was glad when Carter walked into the side room. He stepped behind her, placed his hands around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. Abby and Carter stayed with Katie for some time. She was a 'good kid'. She even laughed at Carters jokes. When it was time to leave Abby promised her they'd visit her again.  
  
'Are you Ok now?'  
  
'Yeah'  
  
'Honestly?'  
  
'You love me too much'  
  
'I know and it calls for a celebration'  
  
'What are you on about?'  
  
'Dinner'  
  
'What were you thinking?'  
  
'That my lady is a surprise'  
  
'I'm intrigued'.  
  
When they arrived at the Italian restaurant Abby suddenly felt very small - she was only wearing a shirt and pair of black jeans.  
  
'You look fine', he whispered.  
  
She was going to reply but they were greeted by a waiter.  
  
'Table for two please.'  
  
'Right this way sir'  
  
The waiter led them to a small back table and left them to choose their meal. They pondered over their menus until the waiter came back.  
  
'What wine would you like?'  
  
'Anything white'  
  
'And your meal?'  
  
'The spaghetti for me', Abby said politely.  
  
'Sounds good - I'll have the same thank you'  
  
The waiter took the menus and left them.  
  
They enjoyed the rest of the meal, every now and then they'd offer each other their own food forgetting the fact that they both had the same thing. When they'd finished Carter offered to pay (she had reminded him of his promise) and they left.  
  
In the car park Carter suddenly kissed her on the nose.  
  
'What was that for?'  
  
'You had sauce on your nose'  
  
She doubted it but wasn't going to say anything. She put her hand in his as they walked.  
  
'Thank you'  
  
'What for'  
  
'Everything'  
  
'I could say the same thing to you'  
  
I promise you that's the end of the angst - bring on the fuzz!!! Please keep reviewing. Lv yz - Hna 


	10. Bed And Breakfast

Disclaimer: I don't own Abby, Carter, or any of the ER 'gang'  
  
Bed and Breakfast  
  
The next morning Abby awoke in her apartment to the smell of coffee. The next thing she knew Carter walked through the bedroom door, rose in mouth with coffee and muffins.  
  
'Yummy, I could get used to this'  
  
'Obviously'  
  
He climbed back into the bed and took a bite out of her muffin.  
  
'Get your own', she said while playfully hitting him.  
  
He pretended to be hurt.  
  
'Stop being such a baby'  
  
'Fine then'  
  
He got up and headed to the door.  
  
'I love you really' she shouted after him  
  
He ran back into the room and dived onto the bed.  
  
'I know you do'  
  
'Do you want to see Katie today?'  
  
'Please'  
  
'Come on then'  
  
They got out of bed, got washed and dressed. They wanted to leave as soon as they could. Fortunately they had the day off.  
  
Carter drove to the hospital. They walked the familiar corridor to Katie's side room.  
  
'Morning Katie' Carter said cheerfully.  
  
'Morning Carter', she said mournfully.  
  
A tear dripped down her face.  
  
'Hey, don't cry'.  
  
Abby gave her a tissue  
  
'Their all gone' she cried  
  
Her tears became more frequent.  
  
'We know'  
  
Abby hugged her.  
  
'I'll be right back' Carter whispered as he left the room.  
  
When he came back he saw that Katie had stopped crying and was talking to Abby about her Aunt.  
  
'I sit alright if I borrow Abby for a minute', Carter asked  
  
Katie nodded. Carter took Abby outside the room.  
  
'Katie's supposed to be getting out of here today but her Aunt cant get here 'till tomorrow so the nurse has asked if we'll look after her tonight.'  
  
'Yeah, that's fine with me but we ought to ask her'  
  
'Let's do it then'  
  
'Do you want to or can I?'  
  
'Go ahead'  
  
They went and sat on Katie's bed. Abby explained the situation.  
  
'So do you want to stay with me and Carter tonight?'  
  
'I'd love too'  
  
'That's great'  
  
'The nurse should be here in a minute so you can be discharged'  
  
When the nurse arrived she gave Katie a quick once over and said she was 'free to go'. Abby wasn't exactly sure how they were going to do - they had to bear in mind that Katie had a wheelchair. Carter lifted Katie into his Jeep and took the steering wheel once again.  
  
'Carter where are we going?' Abby asked quietly.  
  
'Lunch'  
  
Abby still had no idea where they were going but she trusted that it would be suitable. At that moment Carter pulled up to the drive-in queue at McDonalds.  
  
'Well Carter, you do know how to pull out all the stops' Abby teased  
  
'Only the best for my two favourite ladies'  
  
He ordered, paid and turned out of car park.  
  
'I know the perfect place to eat this'  
  
Abby whispered something in his ear. Carter nodded and drove for a few minutes he pulled up just outside 'their' bench. Carter carried Katie and her lunch over to the bench. They all sat eating while looking over the water. They didn't say much until they had finished.  
  
'Next stop the supermarket' Abby said  
  
'There's a trick to this' Carter whispered to Katie, 'you say what you want and then we send Abby in to get it!'  
  
Katie giggled. Abby turned round to Carter and gave him a suspicious look.  
  
'I didn't say anything'  
  
Abby ignored him and got into the car.  
  
'What do you want then Katie?'  
  
'Um, ice cream and pizza'  
  
'Sounds good to me'  
  
Carter dropped Abby off by the entrance of the supermarket and went off to find somewhere to park.  
  
'So Katie what do you want to be when you grow up?'  
  
'I'd love to be an astronaut. I'd like to see the whole world from the sky, I want to see the stars and walk on the moon'  
  
Carter turned and smiled at Katie, he didn't know what to say, he hadn't expected that. They sat in silence until Abby came back.  
  
'You guys Ok'  
  
Carter was staring out of his window, he didn't hear her. She blew in his ear. He turned around. She shook her head.  
  
'I got ice cream, pizza and lemonade'  
  
'Yum' Katie replied  
  
'Lets go get some videos'  
  
'As long as they're not all 'chick flicks''  
  
They spent forever choosing videos. In the end Katie chose Harry Potter and Carter got Pearl Harbour for him and Abby to watch when Katie had gone to bed.  
  
When they got home they watched a lame game show and then played Monopoly. Carter won although Abby could've sworn he was cheating. When they'd finished playing Carter and Katie made up a spare bed while Abby cooked the pizza.  
  
They ate the pizza while watching Harry Potter.  
  
'Chocolate or Cookie Dough ice cream Katie?' Abby shouted from the freezer  
  
'Chocolate please'  
  
She emerged from behind the door 'Carter I'm stuffed can we have ours later'  
  
He nodded. Abby wasn't sure what was up with him he wasn't his usual self.  
  
They watched the end of the film and Katie went off to bed - she was on the floor in the bedroom. While Abby went to say goodnight Carter got the ice cream and a spoon.  
  
'Couldn't you at least have got two spoons?'  
  
'There weren't any clean ones and I don't have rabies'  
  
They snuggled up and watched Pearl Harbour. When it finished Abby was in floods of tears.  
  
'I don't get what you're crying about - it's only a movie'  
  
'But he died'  
  
'He was a fictional character!'  
  
She hit him with a pillow.  
  
'That's it missy'  
  
He grabbed her, pushed her backwards so she was lying down and tickled her mercilessly.  
  
'Stop it', she screamed  
  
'Shut up, you'll wake Katie'  
  
'Stop tickling me th..'  
  
He kissed her so she couldn't finish her sentence. Her hands fumbled behind her, she finally grabbed the corner of the cushion, she got her aim and hit him right between the eyes. His hands gave way and he fell on top of her. They burst out laughing. Her hand was underneath his chin pushing his head upwards; she wanted to look into his eyes.  
  
'I love you'  
  
'I love you too'  
  
They kissed again, this time more passionately than before. They didn't see Katie wander into the room. She coughed loudly. They both quickly stood up.  
  
'Sorry, did we wake you' Carter asked.  
  
'Can I have a drink?'  
  
'Yeah sure, I'll just get you one. Coke?'  
  
'Please.' Katie replied, not taking her eyes off Carter. She could see he was happy, his face lit up when Abby walked in the room.  
  
'Perfect' she thought, 'Just perfect'.  
  
Abby handed her the drink.  
  
'Come on Carter,' she offered him her hand which he took, 'we ought to get to bed too. We've got to work tomorrow'  
  
She led him to the bedroom and got into bed. They all fell asleep quickly.  
  
The next morning they were all woken up by the alarm.  
  
'You two go back to sleep,' Abby whispered, she turned to Carter, 'See you at 10 in the Children's ward'. She kissed him and went to have a shower.  
  
He turned over and went back to sleep, not as peacefully as before, he didn't like sleeping in an empty bed. When he finally did wake up at 8:30, he shook Katie. He had two hours until his shift started.  
  
'Katie if you get dressed quickly we can go eat breakfast in a little café I know'  
  
She took up his offer and they left the apartment at 8:45.  
  
When they had eaten their breakfast Carter took Katie up to the all too familiar Children's ward. Katie ran up to her Auntie when she saw her. Carter could see the woman's face was tear stained. Carter was lost for words again so he smiled weakly. He was glad when Abby turned up. She walked up to him and hugged him.  
  
'I'm Maria Davis -Katies Aunt. Thank you for everything you've done, for looking after her'  
  
'It was no problem, we had fun'  
  
'Well Katie we've got a plane to catch'.  
  
'Can we have your address?' Carter asked  
  
Maria wrote the address on a nearby piece of paper.  
  
'Well, I guess this is goodbye', Abby said.  
  
Katie came and hugged her. She then turned to Carter and hugged him too. When shed let go he presented her with an envelope. She didn't open it. She left them standing in the corridor. Carter held Abby around the waist and led her towards the elevator.  
  
When Katie was in the car she opened the envelope. Inside it there was a card with a picture of a spaceship on the moon. Inside it read:  
  
To Katie,  
  
Reach for the stars and one day you'll land on the moon.  
  
All our love Carter and Abby xXx  
  
She smiled and took one last look at the hospital. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
There's the tenth chapter. I think I can safely say the fluff is back and it gets fluffier. Please keep reviewing - Hna 


	11. Pure Bliss

Disclaimer: I don't own Abby, Carter or any of the ER 'gang'  
  
Pure Bliss  
  
During the days that followed Abby often found herself thinking about Katie. She had enjoyed that night. They felt like a family. She'd never thought about starting a family with Carter before they weren't even officially living together but their relationship was moving quite quickly. It had only been just over a week since 'the kiss' but she'd never felt so secure in a relationship. She was head over heals in love. She loved everything about their relationship, the pillow-fights, waking up next to him, the secret rendezvous' at work, she loved him full stop.  
  
Carter suddenly waked Abby from her daydream. He placed his hands around her waist and nestled his head on her shoulder.  
  
'What are you thinking about?'  
  
'You'  
  
'I'm listening'  
  
'Nothing in particular, just how much I love you'  
  
'You know how much I love you'  
  
'Yeah but you could always show me again'  
  
He turned her round looked straight into her eyes - his pathway to her thoughts - and kissed her. It wasn't like the kisses before; this kiss was passionate but gentle, sexy but loving.  
  
'I love you that much', he whispered  
  
'Wow'  
  
She looked out over Chicago's skyline - God it was beautiful at twilight. She could stay here forever but she was glad she was going home, it would've wrecked the moment if she'd got to go back to the ER. Tonight was special they were going to another Carter family function and she was determined to look great.  
  
'We'd better go, the party starts in 3 hours'  
  
'I wouldn't exactly call it a party', she replied  
  
'You know what I mean'  
  
She nodded and they headed back towards the ER. When they'd said their goodbyes Carter drove Abby home.  
  
'See you at 8', she said as she got out of the car. She shut the door and blew him a kiss.  
  
She ran up the stairs, she wanted to look perfect. She opened the door. Got rid of her dirty clothes and hopped into the shower. She shaved her legs, washed her hair and came out feeling a lot cleaner. She applied her facemask and went to watch something stupid on TV.  
  
Meanwhile at the Carter mansion Carter was hiding from his parents, he wasn't going to get roped into the last minute preparations. He was hibernating in his bedroom. He had a shower, shaved, ruffled his hair and put on his tux.  
  
Abby had taken off her facemask and was applying her makeup. She applied her last coat of mascara and nodded approvingly at her reflection. She had curled her hair; she liked it like that and apparently so did Carter. Now for the big moment - the dress. She had spent hours looking for the right thing, she had regretted taking Carter with her, he wasn't the least bit helpful, he said she looked great in everything. However, she had been instantly drawn to this dress. It was red silk, it was sexy but she felt comfortable in it. She felt a buzz as she tried it on. It looked better than she remembered - she never usually felt this good but there was something different about tonight, she was getting good vibes. She was just putting her earrings in when someone knocked on the door. This was it, crunch time.  
  
Carter stood at the door nervously rustling his hair. He was careful not to damage the dried flowers he had bought her. Then she had opened the door. She looked fantastic. She had taken his breath away. He couldn't speak.  
  
'Say something please', Abby suddenly felt very self-conscious.  
  
'Words couldn't say how beautiful you look'  
  
She began to blush. She stepped aside so he could get through the door.  
  
'These are for you'  
  
'I'll go find a vase'  
  
Carter paced around the living room. He'd never been so nervous about one of the Carter's functions. This would be the first time he would be introducing Abby to his family as 'the girlfriend'. Abby emerged from the kitchen.  
  
'You ready?'  
  
'Yep'  
  
'This way milady'  
  
'Oui Monsieur'  
  
She linked her arm in his and they left the apartment.  
  
When they arrived at the Carter mansion Abby suddenly felt small.  
  
'You'll be fine. You've got a big strong powerful boyfriend to protect you'  
  
She couldn't help but laugh, she was going to kiss him but Carters mother came to be introduced.  
  
'Mum, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Abby Lockhart'  
  
'Nice to meet you' Abby said nervously.  
  
Carter sensed her nervousness and squeezed her hand.  
  
'The pleasure is all mine I'm sure'  
  
Abby gave the woman a polite smile as Mrs Carter left the to find their way to the ballroom. Even though Abby had been here before she was overwhelmed by the size of the room and the amount of people in it.  
  
'Would you give me the pleasure of a dance?'  
  
'Certainly sir'  
  
They stepped onto the dance floor. She placed her hands around his neck while he circled his around her waist. They swayed to and fro to the music enjoying the closeness. They danced for a few songs and then Carter took Abby's hand and led her out to the balcony.  
  
'Abby, there's something I want to ask you'  
  
'Go on'  
  
'We spend most of our time moving from my place to your place.'  
  
Abby could see where this was going.  
  
'Yes' she butted in, 'I think we should move in together.'  
  
'Well, you finished half my proposition but I was going to ask you if we could buy an apartment together.'  
  
'I'd love to'  
  
'I love you so much'  
  
'I know'  
  
They stayed on the balcony for a while letting time pass them by, they danced there instead of inside. They decided to make a quick getaway so they could get home. Sex wasn't important, they just wanted to be together, on their own, in private.  
  
They dodged Carters relatives and acquaintances and escaped to the Jeep. He drove away as quickly as possible. For once the traffic wasn't too bad.  
  
When they got to Abby's Abby got changed into some sweats much to Carters disappointment. They lay on top of the bed talking, flirting and enjoying the moment. Then Carter rolled on top of her and kissed her, what happened next was inevitable.  
  
When Abby woke up the next morning she felt very happy, she felt very peaceful. She watched Carter sleeping and she listened to him breath. She then remembered last night's conversation; they were going to buy a flat. She shook his shoulders to wake him up.  
  
'Morning sleepy head' she joked  
  
'I don't have to get up for another half hour' he replied grumpily  
  
'Sorry, but I wanted to talk to you before we go to work but if sleep is more important to you turn over and go back to bed'  
  
Carter sat up almost immediately.  
  
'What did you want to talk about?'  
  
'Nothing', she teased. She turned over so her back was facing him.  
  
'That's not funny but I tell you what is'  
  
'What'  
  
'This'  
  
He began to tickle her; her ticklishness was her major weakness. She began to squirm.  
  
'Carter please stop' she squealed  
  
'Why should I?'  
  
'Because you'll be finding yourself an apartment if you don't'  
  
He let go and kissed her. She shut her eyes and let him plant kisses over her face, along her jaw and down her neck. Then she looked at the clock.  
  
'Carter, we have to be at work in a half hour'  
  
They both jumped out of bed and headed for the shower.  
  
'Oh no you don't' she pushed him out of the way and closed the bathroom door.  
  
He was left standing he decided to make coffee. When Abby came out of the bathroom she was ready to go. Carter jumped into the shower and was ready to leave in less than quarter of an hour. They left knowing they were going to be late. They decided to phone up the ER.  
  
'County General ER'  
  
'Hi Frank it's Abby. Me and Carter are going to be late heavy traffic and all that.'  
  
'Heavy traffic my ass' he mumbled at the other end of the phone and then hung up.  
  
She laughed; she must be a bad liar.  
  
When they arrived at the ER, they narrowly dodged Kerry who was on the warpath as per usual.  
  
They said their goodbyes and left the lounge looking for patients.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- That's the 11th chapter finished. PLEASE REVIEW. Thanks to those who have but I wont get any better if I don't any feedback - Hna 


	12. Hunters

Disclaimer: I don't own Abby, Carter or any of the ER 'gang'  
  
Hunters  
  
'Carter, that was the 4th apartment this morning and we still haven't found anywhere we like'  
  
'I know, I know. This one will be the last one today I promise.'  
  
Abby loved the idea of buying an apartment with Carter but it was so much hassle. They'd spent the last fortnight hunting for a suitable place to live but they'd had no such luck.  
  
'Carter, have you told your parents that you're moving out?'  
  
'You asked me that earlier but yes I have'  
  
'What did they say again?'  
  
'They were happy for us and they asked when we would be living in our new apartment.'  
  
'What did you say?'  
  
'Sometime before Christmas.'  
  
'Christmas is less than two months away, at the rate we're going we'll be just about settled next Christmas'  
  
'You're eternal optimism is one of your better features'  
  
Abby shot him an evil glance as he pulled up alongside an apartment block. Abby was slightly more impressed by these surroundings. They were clean, no litter, it was quite nice actually. They stepped out of the car. A middle aged man in a suit walked up to them.  
  
'John Carter I presume? I'm the estate agent. Please call me Howard'  
  
Carter nodded and followed the Howard up a flight of stairs. Abby followed slowly behind them, she wanted to take in the surroundings. Carter waited for her to catch up and they walked into the apartment together. Abby was pleasantly surprised.  
  
'I'll leave you two to explore on your own. If you need me I'll be in the lobby'.  
  
Howard headed back down the stairs.  
  
'What do you want for Christmas then?' Carter asked.  
  
'This apartment'  
  
'That can be arranged'  
  
He kissed her. He liked this apartment too. It wasn't too small, in fact, it wasn't small at all - it had two bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen and a giant front room.  
  
'Can you imagine us living here?' Abby asked.  
  
'I can'  
  
Abby started jumping up and down.  
  
'I'm so excited, I love it'  
  
Carter joined her.  
  
'Me too'  
  
When they had both run out of breath they went to find the estate agent. They found him sitting on a chair outside.  
  
'What do you think?' the man asked.  
  
'We love it, when can we move in?'  
  
'As soon as you've filled in the paperwork'  
  
'So we can move in tomorrow?'  
  
'Sure'  
  
Howard gave Carter a number of forms to fill in. Carter had never been so happy filling in paperwork. When he'd done he handed the forms back to Howard and took Abby's hand in his.  
  
'Let's go pack'  
  
The next day they were back at their new apartment unpacking.  
  
'I never realised how much stuff I had'  
  
'Neither did I'  
  
'You don't have that much stuff do you?'  
  
'Probably but we don't have to pack it.'  
  
'Why not?'  
  
'I've already done it'  
  
'You're a star. Just think you don't have servants anymore'  
  
'You can be my servant'  
  
Abby hit him on the shoulder. She couldn't think of anything worse than being a servant.  
  
'If anything I think you should be my servant'  
  
'And why's that?'  
  
'Because I have my good looks to protect'  
  
'Thanks a lot Abby'  
  
It took her a while to realise what he was complaining about.  
  
'I didn't mean that you weren't good looking'  
  
'That's not what you implied'  
  
'You know what I meant though'  
  
'Hmmm, I suppose you've got to stay beautiful somehow, obviously the beauty sleep isn't working', Carter teased.  
  
He ran and hid in the shower, he knew that she would find him eventually.  
  
'John Truman Carter get here now' she shouted from the bedroom  
  
He stayed in the shower; maybe she wouldn't come looking for him after all. That would be a relief. Then the bathroom door opened. He was doomed. Abby opened the shower curtain.  
  
'You didn't think that I would hurt you' Abby said remarkably calmly.  
  
'Of course not'  
  
She leaned in to kiss him. What he didn't notice was the fact that her eyes were open. When he pulled away her eyes were flashing.  
  
'What?'  
  
'Nothing, I just hope you're not bothered about getting your clothes wet.'  
  
Before he could take in what she had just said, the shower was running. He was soaked.  
  
'That was not funny'  
  
Now it was Abby's turn to run. She hid behind the kitchen door but unfortunately for her Carter had been watching her every move. He tiptoed towards the kitchen and swung open the door, just missing her face.  
  
'Now you can get wet'  
  
He picked her right up off the floor and carried her to the shower. He watched the water trickle down her face and clothes. Before he knew it he she had grabbed his hand and he was in the shower too.  
  
'Is living together always going to be like this?' she asked  
  
'I hope so' he replied.  
  
Later on when they had both dried off they decide to watch an old film. Carter was only half watching the film, he was thinking about how much he was looking forward to the next few weeks.  
  
'Carter, are you awake?' Abby asked  
  
He smiled.  
  
'The films finished so I'm going to bed; I've got the early shift tomorrow.'  
  
'I'll be there in a minute'  
  
'Goodnight'  
  
'Night'  
  
Carter moved from the couch and padded into the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of water. When he'd finished he put the glass in the sink, shut the window and went to bed. 


	13. Haven't We Been Here Before

Disclaimer: I don't own Abby, Carter or any of the ER 'gang'  
  
Haven't We Been Here Before  
  
Carter was standing greeting guests to the County's annual Christmas party. He was waiting for Abby to arrive, because it was the Carter mansion he had to be there early, Abby had taken the opportunity to get ready at home, she had invited Susan round so they could get ready together. The guests had already started to arrive. The guys were all in suits while the ladies were looking great in dresses, he couldn't wait for Abby to arrive. It was a few days before Christmas and thankfully most of his co-workers had the evening off - those who had booked leave in advance had anyway. The ballroom already looked filled with people and Abby still hadn't arrived. Carter's eyes were scanning the room for her. He decided to step outside. He saw a taxi slow down and stop by the kerb. He watched Susan get out of it; she looked great, it was a shame that she had arrived with Abby -he thought anyway. Abby was wearing 'the dress' and looked a million dollars. He ran up to her and kissed her.  
  
'You both look amazing'  
  
Abby blushed but Susan just looked at him and said,  
  
'You don't scrub up to badly yourself'  
  
Susan then headed inside leaving Carter and Abby alone.  
  
'I think you're beautiful all the time but I have to hand it to you, you look absolutely gorgeous'.  
  
'Carter stop sucking up and take me inside. This dress may look great but I'm freezing here'  
  
They linked arms and walked inside. Not in her wildest dreams could Abby imagine the compliments she was getting. She was pretty sure by the end of it her face was the same colour as her dress.  
  
Once everybody had arrived Carter had to make a speech.  
  
'Ladies and gentlemen, friends and colleagues, welcome to County General's Christmas Party. I've been asked to say a few words; I'll be as quick as possible. Just to say thank you for you all for coming, please don't rub it in to the poor folks who are working tonight. I'd just like to make a toast to a dear friend who couldn't make it here tonight, a man who is sorely missed by all who knew him. To Mark Greene'  
  
His last words echoed around the room. Carter got down from the chair he was standing on and went back to Abby.  
  
'Having fun?'  
  
'Yeah I am'  
  
'Carter' Kerry's voice was unmistakable.  
  
'Kerry, What can I get you?'  
  
'Well there's no red wine on the drinks table'  
  
'I'll go get some from the kitchen. Abby you coming?'  
  
'Hmm'  
  
They were glad to get away from the crowds for a while. They passed Malik in the hallway; he had a sly grin on his face. Carter decided that it would be better not to ask. He knew something must have been going on but he was not expecting to see his and Abby's ex's making out in the kitchen. The look on Abby's face was unreadable. They looked at each other and then back at Luka and Susan. Carter sneezed to get their attention. They pulled apart, Luka looked embarrassed but Susan was holding back tears of laughter.  
  
'We just came to get some wine', Carter informed them, he wasn't sure how he should react. 'We'll leave you to it'.  
  
Abby wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible - she hated situations like this. Carter took her hand and they headed back down the hallway towards the party. He was trying to read Abby's face.  
  
'Are you Ok?'  
  
'Um, yeah, just a little shocked. I wasn't expecting that.'  
  
'I know that feeling'  
  
They were now standing in the ballroom again.  
  
'Want to dance?'  
  
'Sounds good to me'  
  
Carter took Abby's hand and led her to the dance floor. They danced closely, they could feel each other's every move. When the song finished they went to socialise. Carter soon got talking to one of the surgeons he used to work with, Abby decided to get a drink.  
  
She was just pouring herself some punch when Susan joined her.  
  
'About earlier'  
  
'It's Ok, really'  
  
'We didn't want you to find out like that'  
  
'So how long have you been together?'  
  
'About a fortnight. It just happened, it wasn't like you and Carter.'  
  
'What's that supposed to mean?' Abby asked feeling a little put out.  
  
'Well, you and Carter was bound to happen, you spent so long beating around the bush you were driving me insane. I swear if you'd not got together when you did I would've bashed both of your heads together to make sure there was something in there.'  
  
'I'm going to assume you've had a lot to drink and that it's the alcohol talking'  
  
'Probably is.'  
  
Carter walked up to the drinks table.  
  
'Nice of you to join us' Susan commented  
  
Abby gave Carter one of those 'ignore her, she's had too much to drink' looks.  
  
'Actually, I've got to break this bonding session up. Abby I need to talk to you.'  
  
Abby stepped over to where Carter was standing.  
  
'Thank you. If you hadn't rescued me she'd be leaving here with a broken nose.'  
  
'I'm your knight in shining armour.'  
  
'That makes me your damsel in distress'  
  
'Actually, I need to ask you something'  
  
'Go on then'  
  
'Can we go somewhere more private?'  
  
She nodded.  
  
Carter took Abby out to the balcony.  
  
'Haven't we been here before?' she commented.  
  
He put his finger over her mouth and stared into her eyes.  
  
'Abby, stop talking'  
  
He took her hands in his.  
  
'Abby, I love you more than anything in the world.'  
  
He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a velvet covered box  
  
'Will you marry me?'  
  
Her eyes filled up with tears.  
  
'Yes'  
  
He placed the diamond ring on her finger and kissed her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- *Warning* It gets fluffier as it goes along. Thanks to those who have reviewed this, please keep doing so - Hna. 


	14. News Flash

Disclaimer: I don't own Abby, Carter or any of the ER 'gang'  
  
News Flash  
  
The two of them were inseparable for the rest of evening as were Luka and Susan. They had been alone on the balcony and they hadn't told anyone so no one knew about Abby and Carters engagement. Abby was apprehensive about telling people, she didn't want to jinx it. However, Carter was bursting inside, he wanted to tell everyone. They decided to let their friends work it out for themselves; the diamond ring on Abby's finger wasn't hard to miss.  
  
When they got home later that evening they sat up talking about their wedding.  
  
'So what kind of ceremony do you want? I was thinking about a huge ceremony with guests including the mayor, possibly the president and the Pope for obvious reasons'  
  
'Well, if you want that kind of wedding go find yourself a new bride.'  
  
'Honestly, I don't care where or how we get married just as long as we do so'  
  
'That's sweet honey, I totally agree'  
  
They kissed.  
  
'So you don't want a giant reception with all of Chicago as guests'  
  
'Not really, I'd like a quiet service, friends and family only'  
  
'That sounds nice'  
  
'Oh my God'  
  
'What'  
  
'We're getting married. I'm going to be Abby Carter'  
  
'That sounds good'  
  
'It does doesn't it?'  
  
They kissed again.  
  
'There's so much to organise'  
  
'Invitations aren't a problem'  
  
She gave him a puzzled look.  
  
'If we tell one person when it is, the entire ER staff will know before the end of the shift.'  
  
'That's true'  
  
'Then all we need is a church, bridesmaids and your dress.'  
  
'What about caterers?'  
  
'What else are my parents servants going to do?' He was only half joking.  
  
'If you're sure'  
  
'Can we talk about this tomorrow? I need sleep. I've got to work tomorrow. But hey, it means I don't have to work on Christmas day'  
  
'Lucky you, I've got an 8 hour shift tomorrow and a half shift the day after. But I'll be back before you wake up so we can open our presents together.' He said as he walked into the bedroom.  
  
Five minutes later they were lying in bed but obviously not asleep.  
  
'Carter'  
  
He grunted and turned over to face her.  
  
'Did we turn off the Christmas tree lights off?'  
  
'Don't know'  
  
'You or me?'  
  
'Flip for it'  
  
He grabbed a spare coin from his bedside table and he flipped the coin.  
  
'Heads' Abby called  
  
He looked at the coin  
  
'Lucky guess'  
  
He clambered out of bed and went to check the lights.  
  
The next morning they were almost glad when they arrived during a trauma but even when the chaos was at an unusual low no one was paying much attention to them. The news that Luka and Susan were together had spread like wild fire and the usual rumours were flying. Chuny and Haleh were having a great time, Abby was glad that her and Carter's relationship wasn't the subject of their gossip anymore - of coarse that was all going to change.  
  
Susan was only working a half shift that afternoon so Abby would be spared from the Spanish inquisition until later on in her shift. Unfortunately, if Susan did pick up on Carters proposal Carter wouldn't be there to help her explain the situation. She could always hope that Susan wouldn't notice but Susan had a knack for squirming information out of people. Abby was dreading the second half of her shift.  
  
'Abby, do you want a coffee over the road?' Carter shouted from the Nurses station  
  
'Yeah, I'll be there in a minute'  
  
'So Carter, how are you and Abby getting on?' Chuny asked  
  
'Lets just say our relationship took a turn for the better last night'  
  
Chuny was intrigued by his last remark.  
  
'What happened? Tell me'  
  
'Sorry, I'm on my break'  
  
Carter turned round and walked out of the ER leaving Chuny screaming playful abuse at him from the Nurses Station.  
  
He ordered two coffee and pies and sat down at a table. Abby walked over to him.  
  
'You Ok?' he asked, 'You look flushed'  
  
'I had to run to escape from Chuny; she was about to bombard me with questions.' She paused, 'Did you tell her?'  
  
'Nope. She asked how things were going and I said they'd taken a turn for the better.'  
  
'Great. Are you going to let me answer their questions on my own or would you be sweet and lovely fiancé and come in with me' she said, hoping that he would fall for her guilt trap.  
  
'I've got to get some stuff anyway so I'll go back in with you'  
  
They sat eating their pie discussing how they were going to tell the others. Carter paid the waitress and took Abby's hand. Abby walked as slowly as she could, their friends were going to go mad.  
  
'Here we go'  
  
They walked into the ER hand in hand. They walked towards the lounge. As they stepped into the lounge a wall of people all smiling like Cheshire cats greeted them.  
  
'Shouldn't you be working?' Carter asked trying to escape the grilling they were about to get.  
  
'Shame on you John Carter', Chuny grinned  
  
'I don't know what you mean'  
  
'So when exactly were you going to tell us that you are getting married'  
  
'How did you know?' Abby asked  
  
'Honey, there's a diamond ring on your finger that kind of gives it away'  
  
'Fair enough'  
  
'When did this happen then?', someone asked  
  
'Last night at the party'  
  
'So when's the big day?' Susan shouted above the noise  
  
'We haven't set a date'  
  
Just then Luka walked into the lounge  
  
'Did you hear the news Luka', Haleh didn't wait for an answer, 'Abby and Carter are engaged.  
  
Luka looked at them.  
  
'Congratulations.' He turned to the others 'Sorry to break the party but we've got a MVA coming in so I'd get out of here before Weaver finds you'  
  
At that the staff filed out of the lounge leaving Abby and Carter alone.  
  
'Well that wasn't too bad was it?' Carter asked not expecting an answer.  
  
'We'll see', she sighed, 'We'll see'  
  
He chuckled and left the lounge. His shift was over. 


	15. Festive Cheer

Disclaimer: I don't own Abby, Carter or any of the ER 'gang'  
  
I know it's nowhere near Christmas but there's no harm in pretending!!!!  
  
Festive Cheer  
  
Four hours later Abby walked up the stairs to their apartment, it had been a long day but it was Christmas Day tomorrow and she was going to spend the entire day with Carter. She opened the door quietly to find him asleep on the couch. Typical she thought. She hung up her coat and walked over to the couch. She kissed his forehead lightly.  
  
'Honey I'm home' she whispered  
  
She watched him for a minute and then decided that his back would never forgive him if he spent all night on the couch.  
  
'Carter' she whispered.  
  
He twitched but carried on sleeping  
  
'Carter' she said slightly louder  
  
She knew he could here her but he was being annoying  
  
'John Truman Carter wake up you lazy git!' she shouted  
  
He opened his eyes and looked at her.  
  
'What's with the middle naming?'  
  
'What's with the ignoring me?'  
  
'Like you said I'm a lazy git. What were going to ask me?'  
  
'How did you know I was going to ask you something'  
  
'Fiancé's intuition'  
  
She shook her head.  
  
'I was going to ask you if you would prefer to sleep in a bed instead of on an incredibly uncomfortable couch.'  
  
'Probably but that requires moving and hearing the alarm at two tomorrow morning; literally.'  
  
'Your choice but I'm going to bed'  
  
He grunted but got up and followed her to the bedroom  
  
A few minutes later they were snuggled up in bed.  
  
'Do you reckon Santa's going to visit us tonight?', she asked pointing to the bottom of the bed where two stockings were hanging.  
  
'I hope so' he chuckled  
  
He leant over and kissed her nose while switching off the lamp.  
  
A few hours later Abby woke up after hearing noises. She looked around the room but couldn't see much, it was still dark. She looked over at the clock, it was 1:30 - she didn't envy John but at least he was working a pretty quiet shift. She turned over and went back to sleep.  
  
'Good morning Chicago. Merry Christmas to all of our listeners'  
  
Abby grunted.  
  
'This Radio Chicago playing Christmas morning requests. Our first request is from John Carter who says that he'll be home in half an hour. This one's for you Abby'  
  
I'm Dreaming of a White Christmas started playing. Abby giggled and suddenly felt self conscious - she wanted look her best; it was Christmas after all. She leaped out of bed and got into the shower.  
  
'Abby, I'm home'  
  
He heard no reply.  
  
'Are you still in bed?'  
  
'Depends whether Santa came last night?' she shouted from the bedroom.  
  
'Well, there are presents under the tree'  
  
Abby suddenly emerged from the bedroom. She looked really pretty.  
  
'You look nice'  
  
She blushed.  
  
'You need to stop being so self conscious'  
  
'Fine then I won't show my face at all then' she said as she marched into the bedroom. She felt strangely insulted.  
  
'Abby, I didn't mean it like that. Abby, come back', he didn't understand what he'd done.  
  
He followed her into the bedroom. He found her sitting on the bed so he went and sat down beside her.  
  
'I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you' he apologised sincerely.  
  
She looked at him and rested her head on his shoulder, he put his arm around her and gave her a squeeze.  
  
'What did you get in your stocking then?'  
  
'Don't know I haven't looked'  
  
She took the stocking off the hook and looked inside - she found a Santa hat.  
  
'Do you think this means I've been a good girl?'  
  
'I should think so. Let's see what I got'  
  
He looked inside his stocking. He took out a false beard and put it on.  
  
'Very fetching' Abby laughed  
  
'You have a thing for older men then'  
  
'You bet'  
  
He picked her up and put her over his shoulder and carried her into the front room.  
  
'Present time'  
  
'Sounds good' Abby replied looking at the small pile of presents around the tree.  
  
They sat on the floor and opened presents until there were only two left.  
  
'This one's from me' Abby said handing him a parcel.  
  
'Looks interesting' he said shaking the parcel lightly.  
  
He slowly opened it to find a book and two concert tickets.  
  
'Thank you'  
  
'You're very welcome'  
  
'You can have your present now'  
  
Her eyes lit up like a small childs when he said that.  
  
He handed her the present.  
  
'Well, it doesn't make a noise when I shake it'  
  
'Open it then'  
  
She undid the wrapping paper and looked at the picture frame in front of her.  
  
'Carter, it's beautiful'  
  
He smiled as she picked up the picture.  
  
'It was taken the other night at the Christmas Party, you looked amazing that night'  
  
She looked at him and then turned her attention back to the photo.  
  
Just then the phone rang.  
  
'I'll get it' Carter said as he got up and headed for the table.  
  
Abby decided to clear away the wrapping paper - it was only then that she noticed the gift tag from her present from John. She picked it up and read it.  
  
'To Abby, Just so you know the best is yet to come. All my love John'  
  
She smiled and turned on the TV with the remote as she went into the kitchen. A few minutes later John put his arms around her waist and nuzzled his head on her shoulder.  
  
'That was Susan'  
  
'This better be good news'  
  
'She's invited us to dinner with her and Luka tonight'  
  
'Carry on'  
  
'They'll pick us up at 7:30'  
  
They spent the rest of the day watching the movies on TV and playing board games.  
  
'I'm going to get ready'  
  
'They won't be hear for another two hours'  
  
'I know. If you want something to do you can wash up'  
  
'Fine whatever'  
  
She turned and walked into the bathroom. When she materialized from the bedroom she had done her hair and make up and was wearing a white trouser suit.  
  
'Do I look Ok?' she asked  
  
He looked up from his book.  
  
'You look beautiful as ever'  
  
She walked up to him and kissed him lightly.  
  
'You really have a way with words don't you?' she asked rhetorically  
  
'They'll be hear in a few minutes so I'm going to get changed'  
  
'Carter, I thought you had already got changed'  
  
'I have a reputation to up hold'  
  
'That's not what I've heard' she remarked sarcastically  
  
He walked into the bedroom just as the door bell rang  
  
'Hi Susan, Luka. Come in'  
  
'You look nice Abby' Susan commented  
  
'So do you'  
  
'Have you had a nice day Luka?'  
  
'Sorry, what did you say?'  
  
Carter appeared from the bedroom.  
  
'Doesn't matter'  
  
'Are we ready to go then?' Carter asked cheerfully  
  
They all nodded and left the apartment. They went to a French restaurant and had a nice time, sharing stories and lame jokes. By the time they'd finished their meal it was about one o'clock. They got back into the car and let Susan drive.  
  
'Carter, this isn't the way home' Abby whispered  
  
'I know'  
  
She gave him a funny look as the car pulled in a church's car park.  
  
'I thought we could go to midnight mass' Susan said merrily.  
  
Abby eyed Carter for clues as to what was going on but he wasn't giving anything away.. -- I think just about everyone can see where this is heading - don't you just love fuzz. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this please keep doing so - Hna 


	16. Surprise Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own Abby, Carter or any of the ER 'gang'. I don't know Madonna or have any rights over 'Like A Prayer'  
  
Surprise, Surprise  
  
Abby stepped out of the car and took Carters hand. She watched as Luka and Susan practically ran into the church.  
  
'We're going to grab some good seats' Susan shouted over her shoulder.  
  
Abby shook her head, something didn't add up here.  
  
'Let's not keep them waiting', Carter said impatiently.  
  
'I'm coming'  
  
They walked hand in hand to the giant wooden door. As the door opened it let out a creak.  
  
'Chin up' Carter whispered  
  
She eyed him suspiciously and linked her arm with his.  
  
They stepped into the old building. Nothing could have prepared Abby for what she saw. All her friends were sitting in the front few rows of seats. A priest was standing by the altar looking at them expectantly.  
  
'Merry Christmas'  
  
'Are you saying that we're um.'  
  
He nodded. She leapt up and kissed him. Abby's whole body was overwhelmed with emotion. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry so she did both.  
  
'Come on then'  
  
As they walked up the aisle she caught glimpses of her friends and colleagues. They were all smiling - even Kerry. Luka and Susan acted as best man and bridesmaid respectively.  
  
The rest of the service went without a hitch. Abby felt tears of happiness roll down her face as she walked back down the aisle as Mrs John Carter.  
  
Carter invited all of the guests back to their apartment for a small celebration.  
  
'So how long have you had this planned then?' Abby questioned Carter as they drove back to their apartment and the party'  
  
'A while'  
  
'How long exactly is a while?'  
  
'That is for me for know and for you not to find out'  
  
She stuck out her bottom like a small.  
  
'As Madonna said 'Life is a mystery'', he continued  
  
'Yes but she also said that 'Everyone must stand alone'  
  
'Well she isn't always right you know' he replied defiantly.  
  
Abby playfully hit him as they pulled up to their apartment block. They laughed as they saw their friends waiting impatiently to get inside.  
  
'Patience's is a virtue' Carter chuckled  
  
'Carter if you leave us out here I'll make sure you don't get any leave next.'  
  
Carter shot Kerry a meaningful look.  
  
'Month' Kerry finished.  
  
Carter opened the door.  
  
'Welcome to our humble abode'  
  
They all walked inside the aprtment to find it decrated with banners and balloons.  
  
'Who?' Carter asked  
  
Susan, Chuny and Haleh stepped forward.  
  
'I, um, borrowed your spare key and gave it to these two last week and told them to 'do up' the place', Susan confessed.  
  
'It looks great. Thank you so much', Abby said while giving them all hugs.  
  
'Our pleasure' they echoed  
  
Everybody spread out around the apartment to socialise.  
  
'So honestly, did you have any idea?' Deb asked  
  
'None at all'  
  
'Seriously? I never thought that Carter was much good at keeping secrets' she laughed  
  
'Well, lets just say, he isn't predictable.'  
  
Meanwhile on the other side of the room Carter was talking to Malik.  
  
'So how long have you had this planned then?'  
  
'A few weeks'  
  
'But you only got engaged a few days ago'  
  
'So?'  
  
'Some people have all the luck - if I tried this it would backfire in my face!'  
  
'This is going to sound cliché, arrogant or both, but I knew she'd say yes'  
  
'You were right; that sounds cliché and arrogant'  
  
Carter gave Malik a sarcastic smile as they were joined by Susan.  
  
'having fun?', she asked  
  
'Yeah, you know it was really great of you to do this for us'  
  
'Any time'  
  
The party rolled on until the wee small hours of the morning.  
  
At about 5 o clock everybody started to leave. Only Elizabeth was left; she was asleep on the couch.  
  
'Should we wake her?  
  
'No, leave her'  
  
'Don't bother, I'm awake already' Elizabeth mumbled. 'I'll just use the bathroom and then I'll go'  
  
'Don't feel you have to' Abby said kindly  
  
'You two should time by yourselves and, also, I don't want to clear up this mess' she explained as she walked into the bathroom.  
  
'Abby, I've got to go now' Elizabeth said a few minutes later, 'Can you give this to Carter?' she asked as she handed Abby a plain envelope with Carters name scrawled on it.  
  
'Yeah sure'  
  
'Take care and have fun' Elizabeth called as she left the apartment.  
  
Abby walked back inside. She felt Carters arms around her waist.  
  
'Hello, Mrs John Carter'  
  
Abby turned around to face him.  
  
'We ought to clean up this mess' she commented  
  
'I can think of more interesting things to do'  
  
He lent down and kissed her  
  
'Would you care to tell me what they are?'  
  
She turned around so her back was towards him  
  
'I'll show you instead'  
  
He literally swept her off her feet and carried her into the bedroom. She dropped the letter and it lay on the floor forgotten about.  
  
The next morning they woke up to the sun peeping around throught the curtains. His arm was draped protectively around her waist.  
  
'Abby' he whispered but he got no reply  
  
'Abby. Are you awake?'  
  
'I am now'  
  
'Sorry'  
  
'It's Ok. I just didn't want last night to end'  
  
'It was pretty amazing wasn't it?'  
  
'We actually got married'  
  
'That sounds kinda scary'  
  
'You think so?  
  
'Yeah, I have to put up with your singing in the shower for the rest of my life'  
  
'Thanks a lot'  
  
He kissed her forehead.  
  
'I have another surprise for you'  
  
'Tell me what it is'  
  
'Then it wouldn't be a surprise'  
  
'There aren't supposed to be any secrets in a marriage'  
  
'But this isn't a secret, it's a surprise'  
  
'Just tell me'  
  
'Ok then, in a few hours we will be leaving Chicago to spend a fortnight on our honeymoon'  
  
'You have no idea how much I love you right now. Where are we going?'  
  
'That you'll have to find out for yourself'  
  
'Come on then we better get packed.'  
  
'It's already been done'  
  
'How amazing are you?'  
  
'Well, I think that I'm this amazing'  
  
He kissed her passionately.  
  
'You know, you really are amazing'  
  
'I think the same about you Mrs John Carter'  
  
She smiled, it could take sometime to get used to that.  
  
Half an hour later they had called a taxi and were on their way to the airport.  
  
-- I think that just about everyone guessed where that was going but there's no harm in predictable fuzz!!! I need some help for the next chapter - if anyone knows the perfect honeymoon destination could you please drop me a line as I'm not really that good at geography etc. Anyway please keep R&Ring - Hna 


	17. Who Can Say Where The Road Goes

Disclaimer: I don't own Abby, Carter or any of the ER 'gang' nor do I know Enya or have any part in writing lyrics to her songs.  
  
Who Can Say Where The Road Goes  
  
Abby tried to sneak a peak at the plane tickets but she wasn't getting very far Carters jacket got in the way or he realised what she was trying to do. In the end she gave up.  
  
'Will you please tell me where we're going'  
  
'No' he replied defiantly  
  
'10 Questions?'  
  
'If you must but it would ruin the whole 'surprise honeymoon' if you guessed where'  
  
'So?'  
  
'If you did guess it then I'll go to the Seychelles and you can catch the next cab home'  
  
Abbys face lit up.  
  
'Did you say the Seychelles. Like the romantic tropical islands with sun, sea and sand'  
  
'I kind of gave it away didn't I?'  
  
'You're taking me to the Seychelles, I don't care. You have no idea how much I love you right now'  
  
She started to plant kisses all over his face, eventually he turned to face her so he could kiss her properly. They were stopped by an over exaggerated cough from the cab driver.  
  
'Your plane awaits' the driver chuckled  
  
Carter shot him a slightly fake smile and paid him. He took Abbys hand and they walked into the airport.  
  
About an hour later they were enjoying a well - deserved cup of coffee.  
  
'Don't you just love airports?' Carter asked rhetorically.  
  
'I suppose' Abby replied in a puzzled tone.  
  
'They're busy, exciting, full of people who are here for different reasons..'  
  
Abby stopped him mid-sentence.  
  
'Oh my God'  
  
'What'  
  
'You just described the ER'  
  
'I did didn't I'  
  
'Look John, I've heard of people who take their work home with them but not of people who take their work on their honeymoon and to be honest I'd prefer it if we weren't the first married couple who spent their entire honeymoon talking about how much they missed their jobs!'  
  
'Sorry it wont happen again'  
  
She smiled.  
  
'Our flights been called. Your carriage awaits Mrs Carter.' His tone changed completely, 'Are you ready?'  
  
'You bet Im ready'  
  
Once they'd boarded the flight it didn't take Abby long to get used to the 5 star treatment she was getting in the first class area. The only other time she'd been in the first class part of a plane was when she was with Richard. But that was a long time ago and Abby didn't want to think about it. She was in a completely different situation now, she was with John now. She loved John and he loved her, Abby had never really loved Richard he was just a safe option. She could never tell him her deepest fears or darkest fantasies let alone do 'it' with him in an aeroplane's bathroom. Now that was an experience that she wasn't going to forget and she hoped that it would reflect what the rest of the honeymoon would be like.  
  
The rest of the journey was pretty uneventful and they were very happy when they reached their villa. It was right on the beach and very romantic. To be honest, when they arrived romance wasn't the highest item on their list of priorities. They were hungry - as expected they planes food wasn't great - and tired.  
  
They briefly unpacked and then went off to search for a nice restaurant. They decided to eat in a small open air restaurant that looked out over the beach. As they ate the local cuisine they watched the sunset over the rippling water. They finished the meal and decided to take a walk along the beach so they could watch the rest of the sunset. It was Abby who decided to make the evening more interesting.  
  
'Ever been skinny dipping?'  
  
'Once or twice'  
  
'Well, do you want to raise that to three times?' she asked seductively.  
  
'Sounds intriguing'  
  
'That's the idea'  
  
Abby took off her shirt and threw it over her shoulder  
  
'Last one in cooks dinner tomorrow'  
  
John watched her run towards the sea he laughed and eagerly followed suit.  
  
An hour later they were back in their villa slightly worse for wear. Abby was in the shower washing her hair.  
  
'Carter', she shouted over the sound of the rushing water  
  
'Yup' he appeared in the bathroom  
  
'Look what I've just found'  
  
She held up a hand sized bottle  
  
'What is it?'  
  
'Massage oil'  
  
'Oh' he smiled, 'Whats that got to do with anything?'  
  
'I could spell it out for you if you really want but that would kind of damper the experience'  
  
'I should just shut up shouldn't I?'  
  
'I would'  
  
'Ok then, that settles it' He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom'  
  
The next morning they woke to here the sound of some native bird.  
  
'Morning sleepyhead'  
  
Abby groaned  
  
'Come on we've got to get up'  
  
'Why'  
  
'There's loads of stuff we've got to do before we leave here so we may as well start today'  
  
'John we've got a whole two weeks yet'  
  
'I'll make you breakfast' he bribed  
  
'That's an offer I cant refuse'  
  
A few minutes later they were sitting on the beach eating something John had concocted.  
  
'So where do you want to go today' he asked  
  
'I'd like to see the town and market'  
  
'Sounds like fun'  
  
When they'd finished their breakfast and were washed and dressed they headed off in to town. Hand in hand as they walked across the beach.  
  
-- To be continued. I'd like to say thanks to Laura and Charlotte for their ideas and to everyone else who suggested honeymoon destinations. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review - Hna. 


	18. I'm Game If You Are

Disclaimer: I don't own Abby, Carter or any of the ER 'gang'  
  
I'm Game If You Are  
  
Abby had never seen so many market stalls. Vendors were selling everything from lamps to carpets, food to jewellery. There was something funny about the whole situation, she couldn't help but laugh as she walked down the street.  
  
'What's so funny?' Carter asked light-heartedly.  
  
'If you'd told me six months ago that I'd be here on my honeymoon with you I'd have laughed in your face'  
  
'Was it really that unpredictable?'  
  
'You and me? No. Getting married? Yeah' she said looking straight in front of her.  
  
Carter stopped walking.  
  
'You think me and you would've happened if it weren't for my hot tub?'  
  
Abby turned to face him, kissed his lips lightly and then answered  
  
'Yeah'  
  
He smiled and continued to walk.  
  
When they'd returned from the market they decided to spend the rest of the day on the beach. When Abby wasn't touching up her tan she was by the waters edge letting the warm water lap around her feet. Carter came to join her - just like always he put his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. There they stood watching the waves break.  
  
Dinner that evening wasn't so romantic - it seemed that sarcasm had built up inside them and needed to be unleashed.  
  
'What do you think they're doing at County right now?'  
  
'I don't know but, you know, they could actually be working'  
  
'You think'  
  
'Well what with their best nurse being away I'm sure they are all struggling to cope with the workload'  
  
'So what you're actually saying is that they're sitting around gossiping and hiding from Weaver.'  
  
'Pretty much'  
  
'I just don't think they can take the pace - what with me away - they're probably struggling'  
  
'That and the fact that between them they have to cover all of our shifts'  
  
'We're gonna pay for this aren't we'  
  
'In a word, yeah'  
  
'We ought to send them a postcard and brag about how we're in paradise'  
  
'Don't rub their noses in it too much'  
  
'Why not? They'd do it to us'  
  
'Especially Susan'  
  
'I wonder how her and Luka are getting on'  
  
'To be completely honest I don't care'  
  
'Do you mean that?'  
  
'Why wouldn't I?'  
  
'No reason'  
  
'Do you still think I'm hung up on Luka?'  
  
Carter stares at his food  
  
'Oh my God you do don't you?'  
  
He still says nothing. Abby lifts his chin up with her finger and kisses him.  
  
'Do you seriously think Id be here if I did?'  
  
'Um, I dunno'  
  
'Trust me, I wouldn't'  
  
Silence  
  
'I'm sorry'  
  
'Prove it' she replied seductively  
  
'With pleasure'  
  
The next morning all was well in the Carter camp as they prepared to go scuba diving.  
  
'Does my ass look big in this?'  
  
'It's a wet suit!'  
  
'Your point'  
  
'No-ones looking'  
  
'You are'  
  
'You asked me to'  
  
'No I asked you if it looked big'  
  
'Whatever'  
  
'Don't whatever me'  
  
'Whatever'  
  
'That's it'  
  
She pushed him off the boat  
  
'Coming in?'  
  
Abby looked across at the supervisor who nodded  
  
'Oh yeah'  
  
She jumped elegantly into the warm ocean.  
  
'Your ass looks huge'  
  
'That was uncalled for'  
  
'You just pushed me off a boat'  
  
'You love me really'  
  
'That's what you think'  
  
'I don't think, I know'  
  
'What makes you so sure?'  
  
'Last night'  
  
'Fair enough'  
  
'Lets go look at fish'  
  
Carter laughed  
  
'You need help, professional help'  
  
'You'll do. I didn't marry you for your good looks did I?'  
  
'Apparently not, but I didn't marry you for your ass'  
  
They shared *evil* looks and then kissed.  
  
'On second thoughts your ass isn't that bad'  
  
'Neither's your face'  
  
'Thought you might come round' he replied as he pinched her ass and swam away.  
  
When they had finished scuba diving they went to another beach-side small restaurant.  
  
They weren't particularly hungry so they ordered a small shareable pizza and two fruit cocktails. Idle banter filled the conversation. Yet again they took the scenic route along the beach home and just as before took a slight detour into the ocean. In fact this soon became the route home and not just a detour.  
  
Before they knew it the skinny-dipping sessions in the warm ocean were memories the 2 weeks had flown by and it was their last evening.  
  
'Lets make a toast'  
  
Abby lifted her glass  
  
'To us'  
  
'Tomorrow we're gonna go back to Chicago, cold busy Chicago and the day after we get the delights of entering County as Mr and Mrs John Carter'  
  
'Sounds good doesn't it'  
  
'Better than Lockhart by any stretch of the imagination'  
  
'True'  
  
'Anyway, haven't we got something better to do than sit talking about surnames, lets live for the moment'  
  
'I'm game if you are -- Sorry for the long wait between updates - I blame school, lack of ER repeats and living in the UK. Anyway, please review- Hna 


	19. Nearest and Dearest

Disclaimer: I don't own Abby, Carter or any of the ER 'gang'  
  
Nearest and Dearest  
  
As the plane touched down on their home soil Abby let out a small sigh. This was it the start of her life as Mrs John Truman Carter III and she was scared. She knew she love him and she knew he loved her but was love enough? She hated thinking like this but she'd been disappointed before.  
  
'Earth to Abby, earth to Abby'  
  
'Hmm' She turned round to see Carters smiling face and those eyes.  
  
There was something about those eyes, they said more than words ever could.  
  
'Come on'  
  
Abby obliged silently  
  
'Are you Ok? You're not talking'  
  
'I have nothing to say'  
  
'Can I have that in writing?'  
  
She hit him playfully. She loved the two sides of their relationship, there were times like these, the playful moments, when she couldn't help but smile and there were the moments when they would say nothing but mean everything, when they sat on their bench or walked along the beach. This was what true love was like.  
  
Carter looked at her again but this time with concern on his face.  
  
'What are you thinking about?'  
  
'Nothing and everything'  
  
'Post-honeymoon blues hey'  
  
'Something like that'  
  
'Well, you know the honeymoon isn't over until I've carried you over the threshold so technically we're still on our honeymoon'  
  
Abby smiled  
  
'You're right - you can take me out for lunch'  
  
'With pleasure'  
  
They decided to go to Doc's and therefore they ordered the usual coffee and pie.  
  
'When do you start work again?'  
  
'Few days' Carter replied after emptying his mouth of pie 'aren't you working the same shifts as me this week'?  
  
'Probably. Why would I remember something like that?' She replied teasingly  
  
'Oh that hurt, that cut me deep' he replied with the same tone of voice  
  
She leaned over and kissed him.  
  
'You're not getting away with it that easily'  
  
'Are you sure?'  
  
'As I can be'  
  
'Well, I'll just have to find someway of making it right then'  
  
'Hmm, I love you more than this pie'  
  
'Gee, thanks. That's one to go on my lifetime achievement record - apparently I'm better than pie'  
  
'I love you when you're angry'  
  
She looked at him with sneaky eyes. She put her finger in the pie filing and wiped it all over his face. She stood up and ran.  
  
Carter could do nothing but laugh. He put a few dollar bills on the table and chased after her. He knew exactly where she'd be - hiding behind the car. He snuck around the car and suddenly put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
'You scared the life out of me'  
  
'You put pie filling on my face'  
  
'Your welcome'  
  
'Devil woman'  
  
'Come here'  
  
'Why?'  
  
He leant over and she licked his cheek  
  
'You had pie filling on your cheek'  
  
'Thanks'  
  
'Come on lets go home'  
  
So they drove, well, crawled through the streets of Chicago until they reached their apartment block.  
  
'Home again, home again'  
  
'I don't know about you but I'm going to take a shower when we get inside'  
  
'I'm just gonna sleep off my jetlag'  
  
'If you insist, boring but hey you do what you feel you have to' Abby replied  
  
By this time Carter was fumbling with the door to their humble home. When he eventually got the door open Abby moved to go through it but his arm stopped her.  
  
'Carter what are you doing?'  
  
He picked her up.  
  
'Welcome home Mrs Carter'  
  
They both flopped on the couch. This is where they stayed for a while.  
  
'Right, well, I'm going to have a shower, coming?' Abby called over her shoulder  
  
'I'll be there in a minute'  
  
He looked around the apartment. Nothing had changed except that something had fallen down the back of the table.  
  
He walked over to it and picked it up. It was an envelope addressed to him with familiar handwriting.  
  
'Abby'  
  
'What?'  
  
'Do you know what this is?'  
  
Abby emerged from the bathroom with his bathrobe on.  
  
'I don't know Elizabeth gave it to me to give to you'  
  
'You never said anything'  
  
'It was our wedding night I had more pressing things to think about' she laughed  
  
Carters face was still fixed on the handwriting.  
  
His finger slid across the top opening the envelope. In it there was a small folded up piece of paper.  
  
Dear Carter and Mrs Just a quick congratulations. Sorry I couldn't be there on your big day but I'm sure you'll be just fine. All the best Mark.  
  
Carter felt a tear fall down his cheek.  
  
'What does it say' Abby asked  
  
He silently handed her the letter.  
  
She read the note.  
  
'He always did know the right thing to say' she said trying to lighten the atmosphere.  
  
Carter wiped his face.  
  
'He did, didn't he'?  
  
Abby kissed him. He pulled he closer to him.  
  
'The shower will have warmed up now' he said  
  
She nodded and followed him to the bathroom.  
  
--- Ok this isn't the best chapter but it needed to be done. Things have been a bit hectic for me recently but I'm on half term next week so I'll be able to update both of my fics!!!!! Please review-Hna xXx 


	20. The Story Ends With Coffee

Disclaimer: I don't own Abby, Carter or any of the ER 'gang'  
  
The Story Ends With Coffee  
  
Abby yawned as she wriggled into a slightly more comfortable position.  
  
'Remind me why we're watching this'  
  
'It's interesting, I think - I haven't really been listening'  
  
'Well, I'm going to bed'  
  
She stood up leaving Carter sprawled on the couch alone. She leant over and they shared a lingering kiss.  
  
'I'll be there in a minute' Carter said as Abby walked towards the bedroom  
  
Abby raised her arm to acknowledge his last comment.  
  
A few minutes later she was snuggled up in her bed unsuccessfully trying to get to sleep.  
  
She felt Carter clamber in beside her. She rolled onto her back and found him resting his head on his hand watching her. She placed her hand on his bare chest and felt him squirm.  
  
'You've got cold hands'  
  
She was too tired to reply.  
  
'What time you on tomorrow?'  
  
'9' she mumbled  
  
They stayed fixed in their positions for a while.  
  
Carter felt the urge to kiss her, so he did. 1 kiss became several, he heard her giggle quietly, (he was sure she only giggled at times like this).  
  
After several slow kisses Abby pulled away, as he leant in for one more kiss she turned over onto her side.  
  
'Oh come', he exclaimed, 'One more?'  
  
Silence  
  
He knew how to win this one. So he waited a few minutes then prodded her shoulder.  
  
'Abby'  
  
No response  
  
'Abby'  
  
A grunt  
  
'Abby'  
  
She turned over  
  
'What?'  
  
He leant in and kissed her.  
  
'Good-night'  
  
She smiled and rolled back onto her side.  
  
*The next morning*  
  
Abby turned over and buried her head in her pillow.  
  
'Turn that damn thing off. What time is it anyway?'  
  
'Six thirty'  
  
'What? I don't have to get up for another hour yet'  
  
'Well, I do'  
  
'When does your shift start?'  
  
'Eight'  
  
'Yeah well'  
  
'Anyway, won't do you any harm getting up with your husband'  
  
'If my husband doesn't at least get me a coffee I'm going to file for a divorce'  
  
'Black?'  
  
'Please'  
  
'I'll be right back'  
  
Abby's head crashed back onto the pillow just as the phone started to ring.  
  
She heard Carter yell something about getting it from the other room.  
  
She couldn't help but laugh.  
  
Carter reappeared.  
  
'Better mood now?'  
  
'What's that supposed to mean?'  
  
'Nothing'  
  
Abby could see a look of sheer panic spread through him.  
  
She laughed  
  
'What's so funny?'  
  
'You'  
  
His tone changed completely. He went from petrified to flirty mode.  
  
'All part of my wit and charm'  
  
'Whatever! I'm laughing at you not with you'  
  
'That was uncalled for'  
  
'I think not. You wake me up an hour before I need to and expect me to be in a good mood'  
  
'I love you honey'  
  
'I love you too'  
  
One quick kiss later  
  
'You do know that sarcasm is the lowest form of wit don't you'  
  
'At least I have some form of wit'  
  
'That's it. Make your own breakfast'  
  
'Fine'  
  
'Fine'  
  
Carter marched out of the room still sticking out his bottom lip  
  
*Half a Hour Later*  
  
'I bet my breakfast tastes better than yours'  
  
'Does not'  
  
'Does to'  
  
'Ok, we could be here for sometime and I need to go to work in a few minutes and I'm not even dressed yet'  
  
'Go and dressed then'  
  
He stuck his tongue out.  
  
He emerged from the bedroom a few minutes later wearing a shirt and tie.  
  
'Honey may I ask what's the point in you wearing a shirt and tie when within the first hour you'll be wearing scrubs?'  
  
'First impressions and all that'  
  
Abby walked up to him and pinched his butt.  
  
'You're but looks kinda cute in scrubs though'  
  
'You think so do you?'  
  
He leaned down and kissed her.  
  
'Well, your coming in an hour into my shift so 'hopefully' by then I'll have been thrown up on.'  
  
'Lovely'  
  
'I'm going to be late'  
  
'One last kiss'  
  
'You made me wait so I'll make you wait. See you later'  
  
She shot him an evil look but knew she wouldn't get that final kiss until she got to work.  
  
*Hour and a half later*  
  
'Time of death eight fifty-five'  
  
John pulled off his gloves. He needed a break - he'd been on his feet for an hour and a half.  
  
He was padding his way towards the lounge.  
  
He peered through the window to see who was there - just Abby, perfect.  
  
He crept up behind her and put his hands around her waist.  
  
'Can I have that kiss now?'  
  
'Oh yeah'  
  
Just then the door opened.  
  
Carter quickly pulled away.  
  
'Coffee?'  
  
'Sure'  
  
--------- That's it, that's the last chapter of this fic - my first fic is finished - how scary. There might be a sequel, tell me what you think. Thanks to everyone that's helped me. -Hna xXx 


End file.
